


Dipper's Adventures in Parenting

by TheFoggyLondonView



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is trying to be better now that he's capable of caring, Dipper's so freaking in love, M/M, Pet Names, a lot of these character don't come in till later or only appear in one chapter, large time gaps between chapters, smol Bill, so many pet names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoggyLondonView/pseuds/TheFoggyLondonView
Summary: Dipper was never big on kids but when your boyfriend reveals he has a toddler you either have to leave or adjust. He choses the latter.This is Dipper learning to be a dad.This is them becoming a family.It won't exactly be easy and there will be some bumps but Dipper's ready to try.





	1. You Have a WHAT

**Author's Note:**

> Used to be a oneshot series. Changed my mind and decided to put them together. It's a coherent story. Please validate my existence by commenting. I'm terrified people won't like this.

Bill was at the Mystery Shack. He'd come by earlier in the day and stuck around all day so he could spend time with Dipper. He does this about 3 days a week at this point. It's a nice break from the mindscape. It was getting late but Bill still had some time before he has to leave. There was a movie playing on the TV that he was trying too pay attention too. 

Meanwhile, Dipper was doing his very best to distract him with his face pressed to Bill's neck kissing him. Bill tried not to squirm. He knows what Dipper wants. To be honest if he started it a little earlier there wouldn't be a problem, Bill adores attention, but as it is now, it's almost 7:30. Bill has to leave in 20 minutes. Dipper knows just what to do though and it's very hard to resist.

"Bill~"  
Dipper whispered in Bill's ear.  
"Don't you wanna play?"  
"No."

Dipper stopped, being a stickler for consent and all. He didn't pull away though. He kept his arms wrapped around Bill and just rested his head on Bill's shoulder. He felt Bill clearly relax under him.

"Why? I'm not going to try to make you participate if you don't want to but can you at least explain why?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean you used to like this. You've turned me down every time I've tried for the past three weeks. What am I doing wrong? Am I making you uncomfortable?"  
"Oh pine tree."  
Bill ran a hand through his boyfriend’s hair affectionately.  
"The only thing you're doing wrong is you're starting it too late. I have to leaving in,"  
Bill glanced at the clock.  
"10 minutes now. Both of us know that's not enough time."

Bill was surprised to feel Dipper's arm tighten around him almost aggressively. Dipper lifted his head to look at Bill with an expression that was clearly trying to hide a good deal of annoyance. Bill looked at him with confusion. What did he say to make Dipper upset?

"Why the hell do you even have to leave? You'll be right back here tomorrow morning. You always are. Just fucking sleep over. I don't mind. In fact, I'd like to cuddle with you all night. You did once and that was literally the best but you've completely refused to since. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, it's just we've been dating for a year and I just don't understand. Am I doing something wrong? Do you not like me anymore?"

Bill blinked. Oh. Bill smiled gently and worked his arms so he could hug Dipper. He cuddled up to the flannel clad 21-year-old. Dipper pressed his face in Bill's untamable fluffy hair. He was taller than Bill so it was a pretty easy feat.

"Pine tree, hunny, I love you. You know I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"See? Our feels haven't changed. It's just I can't stay all night. That doesn't mean I don't want to I just can't. I've got someone waiting at home and-"  
Bill was surprised when Dipper shoved him back.  
"You _what_."  
"What?"  
Bill was confused. Was what he said wrong?  
"You have someone waiting at home?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you cheating on me? Wait. If they live with you... Are you cheating on them with me? Am I just a side thing?!"  
Dipper sounded furious and hurt. There were tears in his eyes. It killed Bill to see this.  
"NO! You aren't a side thing. I'm not cheating on you either."  
"Oh yeah? Then explain what you said."  
Dipper clearly wanted to believe Bill but was still mad. Bill sighed.  
"Look, I'm not cheating. I love you. I guess I just worded things poorly. Who I was referring to when I said I have someone waiting for me at home was my son. He won't sleep unless I'm there."  
Dipper stared at Bill like he just grew a second head.  
"What?"  
Bill questioned.  
"You have a kid?! _What the hell bill?!_ “  
"Is this a problem?"

Dipper scooted to the other side of the sofa as if to get as far away from Bill as possible. There was now two feet between them. Dipper curled in on himself a little and put his head in his hands. This is flipping his world upside down.

Bill wanted to curl in on himself too but remained where he was and kept his eyes on Dipper as he mumbled to himself while trying to wrap his head around things. Bill was going to let him work himself down until Bill caught something he said.

"This is harder to deal with than the cheating thing."  
"EXCUSE ME?"  
It was Bill's turn to get upset. Dipper looked up at his now angry boyfriend.  
"Pine tree I can't believe you'd say that. That is not ok."  
"And not telling me you had a kid is?!"  
"I was going to. This just isn't how I wanted to do it."  
"We've been dating for a _year_ Bill."

"I know! I know alright. Jesus fuck. I'm not going to argue about this with you. You've made your stance on it. And... And if you really think me having a kid is worse than cheating, well, I guess we're done here because as much as I love you I'm not choosing you over my own son. No good parent would pick their boyfriend over their child. It doesn't work like that."

Bill left the corporeal plane and entered the mindscape. He appeared in his living room startling the shit out of Pyronica who was on the couch holding a tired looking three-year-old. The child perked up a little when he saw Bill.

"Hey, Bill, you got back a little late and- oh dang what's wrong?"

Bill tried to take some breathes to calm down but it didn't keep the tears out of his eyes. Emotions are so easy to conceal and ignore when he's a triangle. As a human? Not so much. This stupid human form makes him so emotional. 

He can feel so much more as a human than he can as a triangle. It's overwhelming. He can't hold anything in but he can't switch back because his triangle form freaks out his kid. Fuck. Bill doesn't want to talk because he knows his voice will break but he's gonna have to. Dammit. 

"You ok Bill?"  
Pyronica asked.  
"No."  
"Wanna talk? You know I don't have anywhere to be."  
"No. Maybe. I don't know."  
"Come on. Sit. Hold your baby. Tell me what happened."  
Fuck. Bill stood there for a moment before sitting next to Pyronica. She gave him the child who immediately clung to Bill. Bill kissed him on the head.  
"Hey Alex. Did you have a better day than me? I hope so. You should really be asleep right now."  
Alex clutched onto Bill's shirt and got comfortable in Bill's arms before letting his eyes droop.  
"Yeah it's definitely time for you too go to bed."

Bill got up again and carried Alex out of the living room and down a hall into another room. Despite everything being grey scale it was clearly a child’s room. He walked over and put Alex to bed and made sure he was tucked in and comfortable.

"Go to sleep sweetheart. I'll just be in the living room with Ronny. I'll check on you in a little bit. I love you."  
Alex looked at Bill with big golden eyes.  
"I promise I'm not going far sweetheart."

Bill assured the three-year-old. Alex adjusted a little then closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep. Bill cracked a small smile. At least his son loves him. After that Bill went back to the living room and curled into a ball on the sofa. 

Pyronica was still there and would run her fingers through his hair comfortingly. Her fire made her give off comforting warmth too. Bill used to have lots of friends. Pyronica and Kryptos are the only ones who suck around after the 2012 defeat. 

Kryptos started distancing himself after Bill got Alex. Basically, Pyronica's the only one left. She babysits Alex for Bill when he's got to leave or if he wants to see Dipper. Looks like Bill won't need her to babysit as much now.

"Ok Bill, you want to talk about it now?"  
"We broke up."  
"What? But I thought you loved him."  
"I do but what am I supposed to do when my boyfriend says finding out I have a kid is worse than if he had found out I was cheating on him."  
"Yikes."  
"I know I should have said something sooner but I didn't think he'd react like that."  
"So, it's over then?"  
"Yeah. I'm not going to choose him over Alex no matter how much I love him. I'm a better parent than that."  
"Of course, you are. You're a great dad."  
"Thanks..."  
"It'll be alright boss. Give yourself some time, move on. You can find someone better than pine tree, someone that'll adore you and Alex."  
Bill let out a whine.  
"I wanted pine tree to be that person. I wanted to be a family."  
"I know, but things don't always work out like you want them too."

Bill let out another whine and curled up more. His tears were falling now. He didn't care. It's not like he had any control over it. Pyronica got Bill to go to bed then hung around until morning in case she was needed. 

The other henchmaniacs thought Bill had lost his touch. He had a bit of a depression episode after the defeat and by the time he got over it a lot of the guys had left. Then came the next hurdle, Bill got Alex and he completely changed. 

Kryptos has backed off since then, finding the new Bill unnerving to be around. He can handle Bill being a bratty douche. He can't handle Bill being genuinely nice. Pyronica likes the new Bill. He's kinder, he's more mature, and he actually thinks about his actions all because of Alex. 

Bill knows being a crazy tyrant frat boy and raising Alex successfully are mutually exclusive and he chose Alex. He became a better person for Alex, he even changed his whole section of the mindscape into a house for Alex to live in. Alex is Bill's everything and Pyronica thinks it's the sweetest thing. 

New Bill is great though he still has his crazy bits. He doesn't suppress all inconvenient emotions anymore, mostly because he's incapable of it in this form, and now he has an overwhelming amount of them to deal with. He's getting the hang of it but it’s still hard feeling so many things when all his life he’s been able to ignore unwanted emotions rather easily. 

Pyronica loves being able to have a real conversation with him without having to deal with Bill being a dick. They're best friends now and a good friend is something new Bill really needs. Plus, she knows better than to let him raise a kid alone. Could you imagine? He may be a good dad but that doesn’t negate the fact that he’s still _Bill Cipher_.

In the morning Pyronica left after Bill woke up. He appreciates her. He got Alex up then went to the kitchen to get him breakfast.

"Daddy."  
"Yes, sweetheart? I’m tired so you’re going to have to talk.”  
"Coat."  
"Oh, you want to cuddle up in my coat?"  
Alex nodded.  
"Alright, but after breakfast. You're a messy eater."  
"Ok."

After Alex was fed Bill went searching for his coat. Alex loved to roll up in it for some reason. Possibly because being surrounded by Bill's sent makes him feel safe. It was cute and did no harm so Bill let him. Alex likes napping in it too. It's much much too big for him but Alex doesn't seem to care. 

Unfortunately, despite looking through the entire house Bill could not find his coat. That means only one thing. He left it with Dipper at the Mystery Shack. He'll have to go back and get it at some point. He can't leave it there. Alex loves that coat far too much. He'll get upset if Bill doesn't get it back.

Shit.

-

Dipper stared at the spot Bill had been in moments before.  
"Fuck."  
Dipper was so mad right now. Mostly at himself because there is probably little else out there worse than what he had said.  
"Dipper you stupid fucking moron! How could you say that? Sure, kids have never been in your plan but does that mean you really wouldn't give it a shot? No. Of course, you'd give it a fucking shot."  
Dipper scolded himself, sprawling out on the sofa.  
"You love that bastard. Quit being a dick."

Dipper sighed. There was nothing left to do but wait until Bill shows back up tomorrow to talk about it. That's usually how their fights work. Fight until Bill gets fed up and leaves then wait until Bill shows up the next day to work things out. 

In the meantime Dipper's going to work on what he wants to say and decide how many apologies are appropriate for this particular fuck up. Probably a lot. Dipper's dug himself a deep hole to climb out of. He wishes he could call Mabel but Dipper doesn't think he could handle this and the "what do you mean you're dating Bill Cipher" conversation at the same time. 

He'll have to tell her eventually but not now. Dipper waited, and waited, and waited but Bill never showed up. Dipper thought, maybe he just needed a little space. He was understandably upset. So, Dipper kept waiting. 

A week later Bill still hadn't shown or contacted him in any way. That's not good. Dipper really really fucked up. He knows Bill will be back at some point though because he left his coat here and Dipper knows for a fact that it's Bill's favorite one. 

Dipper started sleeping on the sofa using the coat as a blanket. It was a surprisingly good blanket despite the actual article of clothing being too small for Dipper. If draped over him it covered his upper body pretty well and it was it warm. The best part about it though was that it smelled like Bill. Dipper hopes Bill comes back soon. He misses him.

-

"Ok Ronny, Alex is in bed so he should stay asleep and I shouldn't be gone that long. But I didn't want to leave him by himself even for a little bit."    
Bill said. Pyronica smiled.  
"Not a problem. You sure you'll be alright?"  
"No. I'm not over him but I need that coat. Alex loves it and is very upset it's missing. It's been three weeks, I can't put it off any longer."  
"Alright. I know you'll do anything for Alex. Just be careful."  
"I'll do my best to just be in and out. I just have to avoid making loud noises that'll wake-up pine tree."  
"Good luck."  
"Thanks, I'll need it."

Bill then teleported out of the mindscape and back into the corporeal plain. He touched down in the Mystery Shack living room. It was probably about 1 in the morning.  Everything was dark. No one should be up. Bill spotted the coat laying on the couch. He quickly grabbed it. The light turned on.

"Bill?"  
Fuck. Bill looked over to see Dipper in his PJs. He looked like he just came from the kitchen. Bill stared at Dipper for a long moment before turning away.  
"I'm just here for my coat. Alex misses it."  
"Stay. I want to talk."  
"What's there to talk about? I know where you stand."  
"No I said stupid stuff. I didn't mean it. Please, just humor me. I don't want us to be over."  
"I don't either but it's not going to work if kids are a deal breaker for you which they clearly seem to be."  
"Kids aren't a deal breaker for me. I mean, they usually would be but I'm willing to give it a shot for you. Please let's just talk."  
"Pine tree, I don't wanna talk."   
"Please Bill, I've been sleeping on the sofa with that damn coat every night for 3 weeks waiting for a chance to talk to you. I just want to talk and afterwards if you still want to leave forever you can. Just please, I love you. I miss you. I know I messed up. Please."  
Bill frowned and stared at the sofa, trying to ignore the tears he knows are falling down Dipper's face.  
"Damn it, ok. We can talk but that's all you're getting."  
"Thank you."

They both sat on the sofa. Bill had closed off body language and Dipper really wanted to scoot closer and put his arm around him but wasn't sure if that'd be too much. It was awkwardly quiet for a few moments.

"Are we going to talk or what? If Alex wakes up and I'm not there he's going to get upset. I'd rather not have that happen so can we hurry this up?"  
"Right, right, look I'm sorry for what I said. It's not true. Do you really think I would break up with you just because you had a kid?"  
"I don't know. You sure made it sound like you wanted too."  
"And I'm sorry about that. I don't want to break up with you but why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't think I'd have to at first. But that was before things got serious. Then suddenly we were no longer in fling territory and were now in a serious long term relationship. I thought, ok I'll tell him as soon as I find the perfect moment before things gets any more serious. Then all of a sudden, we were in love and I just got so nervous about it because you have iffy views on children. I didn't know how to bring it up. So, I pulled a stunt you like to pull and just tried to ignore it even though that made me more anxious about it. I was planning on sitting you down and telling you the day after the last time we saw each other but our little fiasco derailed that."

Dipper nodded.  
"Ok. I can understand where you're coming from there. It's true kids have never been a part of my plan but neither were you. I adapted to having you in my life and you've turned out to be the best thing in my life. So if you have a kid then, well, I'll adapt to that too."

Bill smiled just a little at that.  
"You'd really want to try?"  
"Yes. I'd love to try."  
"Alright."  
Dipper perked up.  
"Calm down pine tree. I say alright but I'm only giving you one chance. One. You blow this and that's it. No more chances."  
"Ok. I won't blow it."  
Dipper looked at Bill.  
"Hey Bill."  
"Hm?"  
"Can I kiss you?"  
Bill looked at Dipper.  
"Yes."

Dipper scooted over to Bill and gently took the smaller man's face in his hand and brought their lips together. Dipper tried to pour as much "I love you" and "I miss you" and "I'm sorry" emotions into it as he could. 

They both made mistakes but Dipper messed up the most. He actually felt relieved when Bill wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed back. It's not over. Everything is going to be ok. Once Dipper pulled back he trapped Bill in an embrace.

"I love you."  
Bill relaxed against him.  
"I love you too sapling."  
God, it felt so good to hear Bill say that.  
"You're going to have to walk me through this alright? I'm clueless when it comes to kids."  
"Sure. It's not easy but you'll get the hang of it and I'll help you when you need it."  
"Thanks, I'm going to try my best."

Dipper felt Bill kiss his jaw. It's probably the only place he could reach being only 5'6. Bill then rested his head on Dipper's shoulder. Dipper was happy just to hold Bill for a little while and Bill seemed contented just to be held. 

They've both missed this, just the closeness and being together. Bill was ready to just fall asleep like this but he had to get home. He's been here way to long already. Alex would be upset if he woke up and Bill wasn't there.

"Pine tree."  
"You have to go, don't you?"  
"Yeah. I don't want Alex to wake up and me not be there. It makes him upset and once he starts crying almost nothing can make him stop."  
"Alright. Promise you'll come back?"  
"Of course."  
Dipper reluctantly let Bill go. Bill pulled Dipper's face down to kiss him.  
"Bye pine tree."  
"Bye Bill."

Bill grabbed his coat the teleported back to the mindscape. Alex will be glad Bill got the coat back but... Bill brought the fabric up to his face. Yeah, it smells like Dipper now. Dipper must have been wearing it constantly. That's alright. It might help Alex get used to Dipper. After all, if they're going to do this Alex and Dipper are going to have to meet sometime. One step at a time though.

"Bill, you're back."  
Bill looked up at Pyronica who was coming back into the room. Judging by the direction she's coming from she had been checking on Alex.  
"Yeah. I'm back. Got the coat."  
"What took so long? You've been gone forever."  
"Oh, uh, I ran into pine tree."  
"I figured."  
"It's ok though. We worked things out. We're back together."  
"Even after he said those things?"  
"Yeah. He said he didn't mean it and he really wants to try. So... I'm going to let him try but if he messes this one up he's out of chances."  
"Bill."

"Look, I know how it sounds but I also know pine tree. Sometimes he says stupid things but if he didn't actually really want to try and make this work, to try and embrace Alex too, he wouldn't have said he did. He isn't the type to tell me what I want to hear just to get what he wants. That's something I might have done in the past but pine tree wouldn't sink that low. He's no manipulator."

Pyronica held her hands up in defense.  
"Alright. If you're sure."  
"I am."


	2. First Meeting

"Uh-huh. Yeah Mabel, I'm doing great."  
Dipper said into the phone. He was currently sprawled across the sofa.  
"Really? You sound stressed."  
Mabel said through the phone. Dipper laughed awkwardly at that.  
"Oh, uh, yeah. Some things have happened recently but it's cool. I'm making room for some new things in my life and-"  
“New thing in your life? Did you get a boyfriend?! Tell me all the details!"  
"No. No, stop right there. I'm not making room for a boyfriend."

Dipper doesn't need to make room for a boyfriend. He did that a year ago when he started dating Bill. Over a year now. Mabel of course doesn't know that. Dipper doesn't know how he could ever explain to his sister that he's in a long-term relationship with the guy who tried to kill them when they were 12. Mabel groaned into the phone.

"Bro. You're 21 and live all alone at the Mystery Shack which is an _entire mile_ from town. If you weren't still running the tourist trap part you'd get zero human interaction besides Soos visiting every so often. You need a man or at least a dog."

It was Dipper's turn to groan.  
"Oh my god. Mabel seriously shut up about my love life. It's none of your business and I don’t want a pet."  
Dipper said, not bothering to hide his annoyance. Predictably his sister did not shut up.  
"As your sister and romance god,"  
"Here we go."  
"It is my duty to make sure you're settled and happy by the time you're 30 and with how picky you are you'll need to start looking now if you're going to be married by then."  
"Holy shit do you just sit and plan out my future in your spare time?"  
"Yes! And it's harder than you'd think because your standards are so high and you're so nit-picky."  
"Jesus. Mabel, ever since you got engaged last month you've been absolutely insufferable about my love life. Worry about your own wedding. I don't need your help."  
"Yes, you do. I'm worried you're going to end up forever alone."  
"I'm not. If I want somebody I'll get somebody. Right now, I'm happy with what I have."  
"Dipper."  
"Mabel."  
"You are going to accept my help whether you like it or not."  
"Mabel, I love you but seriously, fuck off."  
"Rude."

There was a sudden lack of light over Dipper. Dipper tilted his head back and saw Bill was leaning over the sofa arm rest Dipper was laying against. Bill smiled down at him and Dipper smiled back. He was both happy to see his boyfriend and relieved he now had an excuse to hang up.

"Sorry Mabel, I've gotta go."  
"We just started talking."  
"I'll call you back later."  
"Fine. You better."

Dipper pressed end call with relief. He could hear Bill chuckle a little. In response Dipper pulled Bill down so he could kiss him. Bill was of course more than pleased and kissed back immediately. It was a sweet kiss, not too long not too short. It was just right.

"Shooting star bugging you again, love?"  
"You've got no idea. You'd think she'd have enough to focus on with her own wedding instead of also deciding she needs to plan my entire future for me too."  
"Maybe she's stressed and trying to distract herself."  
"It's plausible."  
"But she shouldn't worry. It's not like your single. You're not going to die alone. You have me."  
"I know and I love you but she doesn't even know you found a way out of the mindscape let alone that you're dating me."  
"I suppose you could always tell her on the off chance she'll leave you alone if she knows you're dating someone."  
"Bill, sweetie, that the worst idea I've ever heard you suggest."  
Bill laughed. Both of them know that's not the worst idea Bill's ever had or suggested.  
"Pine tree, I'm serious. Just get it over with."  
"I might after we jump our current hurtle. I can only handle so much and getting to meet your son is really stressing me out."  
"Oh hun. Are you nervous?"  
"Well, yeah. What if he doesn't like me? What am I going to do then? You've been getting me up to speed on kids for months and I really want this to turn out good."  
Bill smiled.

"It means a lot to me that you're trying so hard. I want this to be good too but don't go in with too high of expectations. My kid has never been out of the mindscape before and the only people he's ever interacted with are me and Pyronica. He's shy and probably won't let you hold him yet."

"Alright. One step at a time. I still can't believe you let Pyronica babysit your three-year old."  
"For a six foot four fire woman she's surprisingly good with kids. And I've been giving Alex things that smell like you so he won't find you as overwhelming."  
"Ok that's good."   
Something suddenly occurred to Dipper.  
"Wait a minute. That means you're the reason my clothes keep disappearing."  
"It was for a good cause. Plus, sleeping with your shirt over my pillow is the closest I can get to sleeping with you for real right now."  
"At least leave some of your clothes here so I can do the same because pretending is better than just wishing I had you in my bed with me every night."  
"I suppose that's a fair trade off. Deal."  
Bill leaned down again and kissed Dipper who's always eager to participate.  
"Ok love, you ready?"  
"Bring it."

Bill blinked out of the corporeal plain leaving Dipper alone again. Dipper closed his eyes for a moment. Mabel doesn't need to plan his future. He's already go it figured out. He's had it figured out since the six-month mark of his relationship with Bill. 

It required a little tweaking once he found out Bill has a kid but after that mess was sorted he worked out the new kinks in his plan. He knows what he wants. He's going to work hard to get Bill's son, Alex, to like him. He's going to work hard to help take care of Alex. 

Then when Alex is ready they can move in here. Then Dipper can have everything he wants. He'll see Bill every day and have him in his bed every night. He'll get to live with the approximation of family around him again instead of just by himself. 

It'll be different than when Stan, Ford, and Mabel were here but that's not necessarily a bad thing. He'll have the closeness of people again which is something Dipper's been missing since Mabel moved to the east coast with Pacifica and Stan and Ford set out on their boat adventures. 

Then the three of them will get close and Dipper will seal the deal. 

They'll have a spring wedding. 

April. 

Dipper opened his eyes when he heard a little laugh. Bill was back. Dipper sat up. As promised Bill didn't come back alone. There was a blond three-year-old in his arms with hair even messier than Bill's. 

He was blinking a lot as he looked around the room, squinting. He'd close his eyes for a few seconds every so often like something was bothering his eyes. Dipper got up and walked up until he was three feet away. Bill nudged Alex gently to get his attention.

"Come on sweetheart, it’s time to meet someone new."

Dipper was surprised by the soft loving tone of Bill's voice. Alex adjusted so he could look at what his dad wanted him to see. Dipper smiled and waved at Alex but Alex didn't respond back.

"Alex, this is my boyfriend. His name is Dipper but I call him pine tree. He's very important to me and he wants to get to know you."  
Alex didn't say anything. Bill moved on, seeming unconcerned.  
"Dipper this is Alex. He's three but he'll be four on May 5th."

Bıill kissed Alex on the head and Dipper smiled more. Bill clearly adored Alex more than anything. Alex rubbed his eyes and blinked some more, now looking at Dipper more closely.

"Hey Alex. It's nice to meet you."

Dipper tried to speak gently but Alex still clung to Bill a little more. This made Dipper worry despite remembering Bill said not to put his expectations too high. Alex rubbed his eyes again.

"Bill, I think something's irritating him. He keeps blinking and rubbing his eyes."  
"It's probably all the colors. He's never been out of the mindscape and that's all monochrome. His eyes aren't used to them."  
"Oh. Is he going to be ok?"  
"He'll be fine. I've just got to keep gradually exposing him to colors and his eyes will adjust so it doesn't bother him anymore."  
"Ok."  
Alex let out a whine and pressed his face into Bill' shoulder, eyes tight shut.  
"Daddy. Home."  
"The colors finally getting to you?"  
"Hurts."  
"Alright. I'll take you back."  
Alex cuddled closer to his dad. Bill rubbed his back with one hand using the other to help support him.  
"I'm going to take Alex back now pine tree. I'll be right back."

Dipper nodded and Bill disappeared. He came back minutes later to find Dipper on sitting on the sofa again. Bill went and sat next to him, leaning on Dipper who put an arm around him.

"That didn't go too well did it."  
"What are you talking about? That went great."  
"It did?"  
"Yeah. He stayed calm and wasn't clinging to me that much. He may have been a little wary but he wasn't scared at all. That's more than I expected."  
"Good. I was worried."  
"Don't be you're doing great."  
"Alright."  
"Can we do this again next time I'm coming over? If I wait too long to show him colors again his eyes won't adjust them."  
"Sure. The more he's here the more he'll get used to me."  
"Exactly."

Bill said cheerfully, adjusting his position to be more cuddled up to Dipper who moved to hold him with both arms and kissed him on the head.  He would have liked to kiss Bill on the lips but with Bill curled up under his arm like he was Dipper had to settle for the top of his head. 

Of course, Dipper's phone rang just as he rested his head on Bill's. It was Mabel but he ignored the call in favor of cuddling Bill. The second time Bill brought Alex over ended up much like the first. So, did the next couple of times after that. 

Colors were hard for Alex. The only ones he was used to were pink and yellow though Bill admits to using his control over the mindscape to dull them because seeing intense magenta or yellow when everything else in the world is grey can be harsh on the eyes. 

Alex was also sensitive to loud and piercing noises apparently. They came over as Dipper was microwaving a hot pocket once and the microwave beep, which Ford had made louder so Stan could hear it better, made Alex put his hand over his ears and get very upset. 

Apparently, the mindscape is also very quiet. Dipper made a note to get a quieter microwave or at least learn to stop it before it hits zero. Dipper got bolder and less awkward the more Alex was brought over and the growing confidence seemed to make Alex more comfortable. 

The three-year-old seemed adept at sensing Dipper's feelings and Dipper's nervousness had been making him unsure of the situation. Being a demon his mind's already quite a bit more developed than most human children of the same age.

 He's very aware of what's going on around him now that the colors aren't overloading his senses anymore and clearly has high comprehension. Colors still bother him but it's not as bad. After a few weeks, it reached a point where the three of them could sit on the sofa together without Alex getting on edge. He still just wanted to stay in his dad's lap but didn't mind Dipper being right next to him and would even let him ruffle his hair sometimes. 

That's where they were right now.

"I'm thirsty. I'm going to get a drink."  
Bill announced. Dipper was confused for a moment. Bill had a drink on the side table. Then Bill continued and Dipper figured out what he was doing.  
"Pine tree, hold Alex for me while I go get something."  
Alex heard that but neither he nor Dipper had any time to object before Bill had transferred Alex to Dipper's lap. He quickly stood before Alex could crawl back.  
"Daddy!"  
Alex objected but Bill just kissed his head.  
"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll be right back."

Bill left the room leaving Dipper and Alex alone together. Alex stared at the doorway Bill left through forlornly for a few moments then looked at Dipper as if silently asking a question. Dipper didn't know what Alex wanted him to say.

"Uh, hey buddy."  
Clearly that wasn't what Alex was looking for and he looked away.  
"Sorry Alex, I can't read minds."  
Alex whipped his head back around and stared at Dipper. He tilted his head to the side.  
"Not daddy?"  
"What?"  
Dipper clearly didn't understand and Alex thought a few moments about how to get what he was trying to say across.  
"Like Daddy. Like me."  
When that didn't seem to work, Alex thought harder.  
"What I am. You not?"  
Words seemed to be difficult for Alex but the effort he put into it seemed to pay off as Dipper managed to get what he was saying this time.  
"Oh, you're asking if I'm a demon like you and Bill."  
"Yeah."  
Alex looked so relived he didn't have to keep trying to explain. That was hard.  
"I'm not a demon. I'm just a human. I don't have any magic mind powers. Or any other powers."  
"Oh."  
For some reason this information seemed to make Alex a lot less on edge and he relaxed, no longer looking like he wanted out of Dipper's lap.   
"You have trouble with words, don't you?"  
Alex nodded.  
"Let me guess, you haven't been working on talking because Bill just reads your mind most of the time so you don't have to say anything."  
Alex nodded again.  
"He used to try that on me. It was very annoying."  
"What was annoying?"

Bill was back and sat down next to them. He opened his arms for Alex but the three-year-old didn't feel like moving, emphasizing this by getting comfortable and lazily leaning against Dipper's stomach. 

The action surprised both adults but in a good way. Alex seemed rather comfortable with Dipper now. Really all it takes for Alex to accept someone as ok is to have a successful one on one talk with them. Bill knew leaving them alone together would work.

"I was just saying how you reading my mind was very annoying."  
"Well you got that blocker seal tattooed on the back of your neck so I couldn't anymore even if I wanted to."  
"I think you should quit reading Alex's mind, Bill."  
Bill turned his gaze from Alex to Dipper.  
"Why?"  
"I bet you didn't notice he has a hard time with speaking. He's never had to develop the skill because you never require him to talk."  
Bill blinked.  
"Oh... That never occurred to me."  
Bill looked back at Alex.  
"Sweetheart, you think we could work on getting you better at talking? I'm the only mind reader here. You'll need a way to communicate with everyone else."

Alex fidgeted in a way that clearly showed uncertainty at the idea. Talking is hard. Big words are hard to pronounce even though he can usually understand what they mean. 

Something happen between knowing what he wants and actually getting it out that makes stringing more than two word together and actually _saying_ them unnecessarily complicated for him. 

Regardless of how he feels on the matter he knows it'll happen. Bill may have suggested it like he's asking permission but that's not the case. He states things he's going to do as sweet questions a lot because it sounds gentler. It's a soften the blow kind of deal. 

There isn't actually a choice here. If Bill's asking a real question he doesn't lather on the sweet tone. Alex is mentally advanced enough to know this despite only being three. Alex nodded slowly in answer to the question framed statement. Bill seemed pleased with that.

"Wonderful!"  
"Bill, do you always frame statements like questions?"  
Alex was surprised Dipper caught that. He'd clearly only seen it happen once.  
"Yes. It makes it sound nicer, less harsh."  
"That seems like it'd get confusing."  
"Tone."  
Alex tried to explain. Dipper picked up on this one quicker.  
"A different tone is used for real questions."  
Alex smiled at him, happy that he got through to Dipper quickly this time.  
"Well, as long as you guys can tell the difference I guess."

Bill kissed Dipper on the cheek. Dipper was quick to then kiss Bill on the lips before he could turn his head away again. One of Dipper's arms automatically went around Bill who kissed back. The kiss lasted a good amount of time.

"I love you, Bill."  
"I love you too, pine tree."  
"Oh!"

Both adults looked at Alex who was watching the wide eyed. He just got it. He couldn't figure out Bill's relationship to Dipper before. He knew Dipper was important and that he had some type of close relationship with Bill but he didn't know what a boyfriend was. Now he gets it. His dad loves him but his dad also loves Dipper. 

Dipper loves Bill too. He's getting introduced to Dipper because Bill's in a romantic relationship with him and they want Alex to be a part of it because he's important. Everything makes so much more sense now. Alex is definitely way more willing to get to know Dipper now. 

"You together."  
"Yes, Alex. Pine tree and I are together."

Alex seemed pleased. The rest of the time spent at the Mystery Shack went exceptionally well. Alex and Dipper were still getting used to each other. The balance hadn't exactly been found yet. However, Alex _had_ identified that Dipper wasn't a threat and the trip ended with Alex being open to the concept of being around and getting to know Dipper. 

After all, if his dad loves Dipper then he must be important. Finally, Bill and Dipper kissed one last time before Bill took Alex back to the mindscape. They appeared in the monochrome living room.

"So, what do you think of pine tree? And remember, we're speaking out loud now."  
Bill didn't use an overly sweet tone so Alex identified that Bill was asking an actual question.  
"Alright. Nice? Aw- awn- awk- Lost."  
Alex was trying to say awkward but it was a bit ambitious of a word yet. He settled for the word lost and hoped Bill got what he meant. Bill nodded.  
"I'm glad you're ok with him. We're going to keep visiting him a lot. I want you two to love each other as much as I love both of you. And get used to pine tree being a bit awkward. It's part of his core personality."  
"K."  
"With any luck, we'll end up a big family."  
Bill kissed Alex on the head.  
"Now bed time for you."

It looked like things would be just fine.


	3. Week Together: Part 1

Dipper was on the sofa reading. Today was good. Today was calm. Bill was also on the sofa but he was completely passed out laying with his head in Dipper's lap. Despite being in human form for almost four years now he still sometimes tries to go without sleep like he could when he's in his triangle form. 

It always ends with him being in a crash for a few days. Dipper ran his hand through Bill's messy blond hair. There were some knots in it today. Bill's son, Alex, was sitting on the throw carpet. His eyes had adjusted to color enough that he could watch TV without irritating his senses. Still, he sat really close to the TV. 

It'd been about 4 months since Dipper and Alex were introduced. Dipper had since gotten the yellow shag replaced with hardwood and the yellow sofa replaced with a cream colored one because the yellow hurt Alex’s eyes. They had an ok relationship. Alex still preferred Bill. They stay here on the weekends now. Bill woke up and stretched in a way that reminded Dipper of a cat before sitting up next to him.

"Pine tree, how long have I been out?"  
"Couple hours."  
"That's too long."  
"You wouldn't need to nap if you remembered to sleep when you're supposed to."  
"Says the king of sleep deprivation."  
Bill poked Dipper on the cheek. Dipper pulled Bill in for a kiss.  
"You love me."  
"I do."  
Bill pecked Dipper one more time then look over at Alex.  
"Pine tree, I don't think he should be sitting that close to the TV."  
"He always sits that close. I think he’s trying to get away from us. Also, I couldn't get up to move him because you were in my lap and I'm not allowed to move if you're in my lap."  
"You could have moved me or woken me up."  
"Nope. It's against the law to move cute things when they've fallen asleep on your lap."  
Bill didn't say anything and Dipper was pleased to see his boyfriend's cheeks tinted pink.  
"You're blushing."  
Dipper teased and Bill's cheeks got darker.  
"No, I'm not."  
"You are and it's adorable."

Dipper hugged Bill who was trying to ignore him now and kissed him on the cheek. It was so much fun to fluster Bill. It was also way easier to do than Dipper had originally thought it would be. 

He loves his tiny blushing boyfriend.

Alex was doing a gold star job of ignoring the two adults on the sofa. After spending every weekend here for almost 5 months he's used to it. 

"Aw, don't pout Billy."  
"I'm not pouting, _Mason_."  
"Ok, ok, I'm sorry I called you Billy. I forgot you hated that."  
"I guess I can forgive you this once."  
Bill said. Dipper kissed him.  
"Thank you, babe."

Dipper cuddled Bill who actively situated himself closer and more snuggled. Honestly, Dipper's pretty sure Bill would die if he showed him even a shred less attention than he already does. It's like the demon's addicted to affection. 

That doesn't bother Dipper, however. It just means he can snuggle and kiss and love on his boyfriend as much as he wants and Bill will just eat it up. This is good because smothering Bill with affection is one of his favorite things to do.

"You gonna be ok without me next week, pine tree?"  
"Hm?"  
"You've already forgotten."  
"Uh... I suppose since I don't know what you're talking about."  
"My trip. I know you were tired but I at least thought you were listening."  
"Oh. Oh right. That. I remember. I'm gonna miss you. But it's all the more reason to snuggle with me now."  
"Yeah..."  
"What's wrong?"  
Bill was quiet for a second. He glanced at Alex.  
"Let's go someplace more private."  
That put Dipper on edge.  
"Alright."

Dipper let go of Bill and got up hesitantly. Alex didn't turn to look at them until Bill stood too. His head tilted to the side and his big gold eyes looked at the two adults questioningly. He looked more in their general direction than at them. 

Alex didn't say anything, instead letting his look ask the question for him. Though his speech had gotten infinitely better, he still wasn't much of a talker despite being mere weeks from turning four-years-old.

"Don't worry sweetheart, we'll just be out of the room for a second. Keep watching TV."

Bill assured his son as he smiled reassuringly at the child. Alex blinked once and seemed to consider this before accepting it. He trusts his dad won't be gone for too long or go very far away. He couldn't care less what Dipper does. As long as his dad comes back he'll be fine.

"Ok daddy."

Alex goes back to watching TV. Bill takes Dipper's hand and starts leading him out of the living room. Dipper let's himself be led all the way to his bed room. It used to be the electron carpet room. 

The carpet's gone and it's a good space. So, if Dipper's going to be living in and running the Mystery Shack by himself he's going to pick whatever damn room he so pleases to be his bed room. 

Bill closes the door behind them and flips on the light. He moves to let go of Dipper's hand but Dipper intertwines their fingers before he can. He's not letting Bill go. Ever. It puts a small smile on Bill's slightly nervous face.

"Ok Bill we're alone in ou- err, my room. What do we need to talk about that we can't say around Alex?"

Dipper almost slipped up there. He wants Bill and Alex to move in with him so bad but he knows, though Bill might be, Alex isn't there yet. He's trying not to mention or hint at it so they don't feel pressure from him. 

He doesn't want to move Alex before he's ready. Alex is just a little kid after all. Spending the weekends here was a big shift. Living here all the time every day is a bigger one. Especially since here is so different from the mindscape. Bill sighed.

"Ok, so I'm going on my trip. It's a demon thing. I'll be gone all week and I need somebody to watch Alex. Pyronica's available but I was hoping you could do it."  
Dipper stared at him completely caught off guard. Bill panicked a little and started trying to sell him on the idea. 

"I think I'd be good for your relationship to spend time together without me there. Alex relies on me so much. Without me there he'd have to rely on you. It's a great chance to bond, get to know each other. Please, I know you can do it. It's just for a week. I want you two to be close."

Dipper pressed a sweet kiss to Bill's lips to keep him from stuttering on trying to convince him.

"Bill, I'd love to watch Alex for you. It'll be a new challenge for me but I'm always up for a challenge. I think I can handle a week though I'll have to close the shack."

Bill rested his head against Dipper's chest in clear relief.  
"Pine tree I don't deserve you."  
Dipper let go of Bill's hand in favor of holding him.  
"Yes, you do. I love you."

They stayed like that for a moment before Bill pushed back and literally slammed their mouths together, opening his and practically inviting Dipper to push his tongue in. Dipper complied. It was basically instinct at this point to do so and kiss back. It was a rough kiss and Bill made sure Dipper couldn't break it until Bill was good and ready for it to end. 

Lewd images of Bill under him on the bed, on the couch, in the shower, against the wall, forcibly flashed through Dipper's mind until the kiss was broken. That was definitely Bill's doing, being a mind demon and all. Dipper had to catch his breath. Bill let go of him but gave him a sultry look and a wink.

"Later. After Alex goes to bed."

Bill then turned and walked out of the room without another word. Dipper just watched him go.

He's getting laid tonight.

-

At breakfast the next morning Bill kept messing with his shirt collar, probably afraid Alex will see some of the hickeys he got last night. That's his own fault for more reasons than because he decided to wear one of Dipper's shirts even though Dipper is a few sizes bigger than him. 

Never the less, Alex remained none the wiser, too busy focusing on eating all the marshmallows from his bowl of Lucky Charms. Dipper pours himself some coffee and goes to sit down. He plants a kiss on Bill's cheek.

"I love you, Bill."  
"I love you too, pine tree."

The day went pretty well. Bill and Dipper were still in a good mood from their fun last night. Of course, the good day took a dive when Bill got around to telling Alex about him staying with Dipper by himself all next week. 

It would have been insulting how upset that news made Alex if Dipper didn't already know how attached Alex was to Bill and that the kid's never gone more than about 12 hours without Bill before. And even then, he was with Pyronica who's been around for as long as he can remember as opposed to Dipper who he's only known for not even five months.

"Daddy, no!"  
Alex was in Bill's lap just clinging to him. Bill hugged him and rubbed his back. Dipper gave them some room.  
"Alex, come on. It's just for a week. Daddy's got a bunch of really important things to do."  
"No!"  
"It'll be alright. Pine tree will take good care of you."  
"Don't want P.T. Just want Daddy."  
"Sweetheart, it's a done deal. There's no point in arguing about it. I have to go. You'll have fun with pine tree.”  
"But- but-"  
"No buts. This is how it's going to be."

Alex didn't exactly agree but he recognized arguing would get him nowhere at this point. It had been decided. He will be spending a week alone with Dipper. He has nothing against Dipper, honestly. That's not the problem. 

The problem is he'll be alone with Dipper for the first time. His dad had never been very far away for very long before. Now he's going to have to spend a whole week in the very colorful, very loud, corporeal plane with a person (Dipper) he doesn't know very well. 

If Bill trusts Dipper with him for a week than things probably won't be that bad. After all, Alex knows Bill is very protective over him and wouldn't put him in a situation that might even possibly be dangerous. That doesn't make Alex want his dad to stay with him any less. 

Alex pressed his face in Bill's shirt, however, Bill was still wearing Dipper's shirt and smelled like dryer sheets and pine ax body spray with a hint of the forest that never seemed to leave Dipper instead of the way Bill normally smells. It wasn't as comforting.

"So, we're going to be big and brave and spend a week with pine tree, right?"  
There was that sweet tone. It wasn't a question. Alex didn't respond immediately.  
"Alex?"  
"Yes daddy."  
"There's my good boy."  
Bill kissed Alex on the head.  
"I know you'll have a good time."

-

It was next Saturday and Bill had just finished depositing the last bag in the shack's living room. Jesus this kid had a lot of stuff. Bill was all dressed up claiming he had to be presentable. T-shirts and jeans aren't going to cut that apparently so he's broken out the fancy gold suit and tailcoat. 

It had been a while since Dipper had seen him in that. It's just as tacky and hard on the eyes as it was last time he saw it. Bill loves the outfit though and Dipper's still amazed he managed to convince Bill not to wear it all day every day. Bill looked at everything to make sure he got everything. 

Alex sat on the ground unhappily. He wouldn't let Dipper hold him. Seeming to have gotten everything Bill scooped Alex up.

"Ok sweetheart, it's time you go to bed."  
Bill carried Alex up to the attic bed room. Alex was already in PJs. Bill tucked him in.  
"You go to sleep now and I'll be back next weekend."  
Alex opened his arms for a hug and Bill hugged him.  
"Don't go."  
Alex said.  
"I have to sweetheart. If I could I'd stay with you but it's just a week. You'll make it and we'll do something real fun when I get back. I promise."  
"Mm-hm."  
"Now be a good boy for pine tree, alright?"  
Alex reluctantly let go of Bill. His dad had used a sweet tone. That wasn't a choice. Bill kissed Alex on the head.   
"I love you Alex. Be good for me."  
"Love you daddy."  
"Good night. I'll see you in a week."

Bill then turned off the light and went back downstairs. He went directly into Dipper's arms.  
"Got everything Bill?"  
Dipper asked.  
"Yes. I'm going to miss you and Alex."  
"We'll miss you too."  
"Think you can handle this?"  
"Yeah. I can do this. You gave me a literal bound book of instructions."  
Dipper gestured to the thick binder on the top of the pile of stuff Bill brought over.  
"I think I can handle it."  
"Alright, good. Then I'll be going."  
Bill pulled Dipper down to plant a kiss on his lips.  
"I love you pine tree."  
"I love you too Bill and we'll be fine."  
"Ok, bye love."  
"Bye."

Bill took a step back. He hopes Dipper and Alex have a good week. With that he disappears. He has things to do, dreams to eat, deals to make, etc. Once Bill was gone Dipper Slouched on the sofa. He misses Bill already. 

Dipper eyed the pile of stuff. He has to get that upstairs but he doesn't want to wake Alex if he's asleep. He'll do it tomorrow. Dipper watches some TV then goes to bed. In the morning, he gets Alex up and dressed then down to the kitchen for breakfast. 

Alex was still waking up so he was even less talkative than usual. 

Dipper tried to engage none the less but was mostly ignored. Alex started walking up after he got food. After breakfast, they moved into the living room. Alex ran into the wall so Dipper carried him the rest of the way after making sure he was ok. He was set on the sofa.

"Ok bud, first things first let's move this stuff out of the living room. Then we can talk about the plan."

Alex didn't know what Dipper meant by "the plan" and raised an eyebrow. Dipper didn't elaborate and just gave Alex the TV remote knowing full well he knew how to use it then started carting things upstairs. It took him a good half hour to get everything up to the big room before the attic bedroom. 

When he came down again though, he found Alex sitting really close to the TV again. Dipper realized maybe he's not just sitting far away to get away from the adults. He figures now would be a good time to get to the bottom of this. He sat next to Alex cross legged.

"Doesn't sitting this close make your eyes hurt?"  
"I can't see it far away."  
"It's hard to see from the sofa?"  
"Yeah."  
Dipper thought for a moment.  
"Is that why you run into things and generally sit in one place instead of exploring around? You can't see?"  
"Yeah."  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
Alex shrugged.  
"Can't fix it."  
Dipper ruffled Alex's hair.  
"Yes, we can."  
At that Alex did look at Dipper.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I'll get you an optometrist appointment. We'll go together and we'll get you some glasses."  
"Glasses?"  
"Yeah. They're things you wear over your eye that help you see. I really should wear mine too but I don't."  
"Why not?"  
"I only need them too read and drive and since I accidentally stepped on my extra pair it's more convenient to just keep them in my car instead of bringing them inside in case I want to read."  
"Oh."  
"Don't be like me. Wear yours when you're supposed to."  
"Duh."

Dipper chuckled a little at that then went to look up the number for the optometrist. It turns out they aren't open on Sundays. He'll call tomorrow. The day was pretty chill honestly. Dipper and Alex were getting used to being alone together without Bill. 

Alex was standoffish but would normally respond to Dipper. Usually. He still wasn't a fan of talking but realized he'd have to with Dipper who couldn't read his signals or his mind like Bill could. The bags Bill left contained clothes and toys and books and basically all of Alex's stuff. 

Dipper refused to touch the stuff clearly taken from people's dreams. Everything went fine until bed time. Dipper managed to get Alex in bed but the kid made it very clear he didn't plan on sleeping.

"Alex, you have to sleep."  
They'd been at this for ten minutes already. Alex was not to be reasoned with.  
"No. Daddy's not here. Not gonna sleep."  
"You gotta sleep bud. You're going to have a bad time tomorrow if you don't."  
Alex let out a humph and crossed his arms.  
"Don't care. Daddy's not here I don't sleep."

Alex was clearly tired but also clearly stubborn, acting much like Bill does when he doesn't want to do something or is not getting something he really wants. Dipper sighed. Well, bargaining always works with Bill, maybe it'll work for Alex too. What can he use to bargain with, though? Alex is three-years-old. What does a three-year-old want?

"Is there anything you want?"  
"Daddy."  
"Not what I meant. Ok, stay here I'll be right back."  
"I can't see. Where would I go?"  
"Point taken. Be right back."

Dipper left the room and started searching the shack for anything that might be useful. At first it looked like he'd come up empty then he dug in a closet and found a box with some old stuff in it. He went back up to the attic with two things, a patchwork kitten stuffed animal that no doubt belonged to Mabel at some point (she won't mind if it gets a new owner, right?) and a kid’s book that Dipper's not sure why they have. 

Dipper found Alex stubbornly still awake.

"Ok Alex let's make a deal."  
"I'm not sleeping."  
"Just hear me out."  
"Fine."  
"If you go to sleep this week even though your dad isn't here I let you have this"  
Dipper gave Alex the kitty. Alex was trying very hard not to seem completely taken with this stuffed animal.   
"And I'll read you a book, or a chapter or two at least, before bed every night. I even found one you haven't read yet. Hopefully. Is that a deal?"  
Alex considered this.  
"What book?"  
"It's called, uhh..."  
Dipper looked at the book.  
"My Father's Dragon. It's about a boy rescuing a dragon I think."

Alex considered more though Dipper was pretty sure it was for show and Alex was already sold. Bill gets the exact same look when he's trying to pretend he hasn't been won over. Alex drawled it out longer than Bill though. Finally, Alex came to a decision.

"I can keep this?"  
Alex pointed at the stuffed kitty.  
"Yep. All yours."  
"Ok then."

Alex settled down in the bed with the patchwork kitty in compliance and looked at Dipper expectantly. Dipper pulled the wooden desk chair over and opened the book.

" _One cold rainy day when my father was a little boy, he met an old alley cat on his street. The cat was very drippy and uncomfortable so my father said, "Wouldn't you like to come home with me?" This surprised the cat..._ "

Dipper read through a few chapters and Alex fell asleep rather peacefully. Dipper quietly left the attic room, making sure to turn off the light. He sits on the sofa and watches TV until he decided to go to bed himself. 

The next morning went much like the previous with the addition of the patchwork kitty Alex would not let go of. Dipper learned it's been named Rifty. After breakfast Dipper let Alex watch cartoons while he called the optometrist. It rang only a few times before being picked up.

"This is Portland Optometry how can I help you?"  
"Uh, hey, this is Dipper Pines. I want to make an appointment."  
"Wonderful. What time are you thinking?"  
"When's the soonest?"  
"4pm today."  
"Perfect."  
"So, one eye appointment for Dipper Pines."  
"Actually, it's not for me."  
"Really? Because your file says you need one."  
"Oh. Well I'm calling to make one for my boyfriend's son. I think he needs glasses."  
"Why isn't your boyfriend making this call?"  
"He's out of town for the week and there are other circumstances."  
"Alright. I'll put him down for 4 and you right after him. Two birds one stone."  
Dipper sighed.  
"Alright. Thanks. Bye."  
"See you soon."

Dipper spent time playing with Alex and trying to engage him. Finally, it was time to go. Portland was a good hour away but it's the closest place to find anything not available in Gravity Falls. Dipper strapped Alex into the car seat Dipper had bought even before he knew he'd be spending a week with Alex. 

Alex had several questions about it like "why does he have to sit in it" and "why does dipper already have one" and "why is it already installed in his car". Dipper could maneuver those questions pretty well. Alex doesn't need to know Dipper's preparing for when he asks Bill (and Alex by extension) to move in with him. 

With Alex settled Dipper got in the driver's seat. He tried to convince him to leave it at home but Alex refused to leave Rifty behind. Dipper plays kid friendly music and talked to Alex when the traffic didn't require his full attention. 

Alex couldn't see very well so looking out the window didn't provide him with any distractions. It was a long ride up. They got there though. Dipper parked then got Alex and took him inside the small blue building. 

Dipper signed in then waited to be called in. It didn't take very long. The nurse was nice and explained everything really clearly for Alex. He didn't want to talk to these strangers but did at Dipper's gentle encouragement. 

It went ok. Alex didn't like having air puffed in his eyes. He was very small so he had to sit on his knees in Dipper's lap to do the compare lens thing. After that was all over came the fun part, picking out glasses frames, because Alex did need glasses. 

He _really_ needed glasses. 

Alex was severely near sighted and Dipper got chewed out for not bringing him sooner. Dipper helped Alex pick some frames. Alex had to hold them real close to see them clearly and Dipper had to hold him up to even reach them. It was a painstakingly long proses but Alex did find two frames he liked. 

The good news was that they happened to have lenses with Alex's prescription in so they could get Alex his glasses in an hour. The bad news was Dipper had to take his eye exam now and come up with an excuse as to why he hasn't been in two years. 

Dipper took his exam. Alex stayed with him holding Rifty. It turned out his prescription hadn't changed. However, he did get new frames to replace the ones he stepped on. These however will take longer to make. He'll have to come get them in two days. 

They cleaned the pair Dipper uses to drive and chewed him out again until he agreed to actually wear them every time he’s supposed too. Dipper paid for all this. He tried not to look at exactly how many hundreds of dollars three pairs of glasses and two eye exams cost. 

He wasn't originally going to do this but Bill's definitely refunding him for this. Dipper and Alex waited the remaining length of time until Alex's glasses were ready. Alex got a pare that were black and a pare that were red. He chose to wear the red ones. 

The look on his face when he could actually see more than two feet in front of him was adorable. He was so excited. By now it was like 5:30 so Dipper took Alex out to eat. They got pizza because Alex had never had pizza before. 

Alex looked at his slice of cheese pizza quizzically. Dipper had cut it into smaller pieces. Rifty had been left in the car after much complaint so not to get lost or dirty. Dipper took a bite of his slice of ham and mushroom pizza.

"Gonna eat that bud?"  
He asked after swallowing his mouthful.  
"Yeah."

Alex took a piece and took a bite. The cheese came off with it so Alex just ate the cheese, licked off the sauce, then ate the bread part. After a brief consideration, Alex seemed to decide he liked it. He ate the rest enthusiastically but continued to do so one layer at a time. 

He got sauce all over his face and Dipper had to clean him up. After that they went home. The ride back was better because Alex could actually see when he looked out the window. Dipper wonders how Bill's going to react to Alex needing glasses. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Father's Dragon was my favorite book as a child.
> 
> Also it takes about two weeks to get glasses after the initial appointment. I fudged the times just for this fic.


	4. A Week Together: Part 2

They got home about Alex's bed time. Alex was ready for more of the book. The next day Dipper found Alex was a lot more active now that he could see. He went all over the shack. Dipper tried to keep up. He eventually got Alex to sit with him so he could read to him. 

Dipper found some zoo books magazines left over from Mabel's zoo keeper phase. Alex liked the pictures and seemed very interested in learning about the animals. Alex was smart and now that he could see, apparently liked to learn. 

Maybe Dipper should take him to the bookstore or the library. Alex was much more engaged, happy, and excited about everything now that he could see. He seemed to like Dipper much much better now not only for making it so he could see but for reading with him. Bill's more into telling him stories than reading with him. 

Alex still watched TV but seemed to prefer to do more active things now. That day was pretty chill for the most part. Dipper gave Alex a mock tour of the Mystery Shack museum since he wanted to see in the museum room but it was roped off and Bill's told him he's not allowed in there. 

Dipper spent the day mostly keeping up with Alex. They played some hide and seek and other games. He also looked up more things to do managing to also find some of Mabel's old craft books. The next day, Wednesday, Dipper took him to the park. 

Alex doesn't have any friends so maybe he can meet some. Alex was a little nervous about being around other kids but Dipper had faith. He ended up in the sand box because it was less crowded. He ended up playing alone for a while then a little girl sat with him and started engaging him.

"Hi!"

Alex looked at her in silence for a moment. He glanced at Dipper sitting on a bench a few feet away. Dipper gave him an encouraging smile and nod. He turned back to the girl and replied shyly.

"Hi."  
"My name's Katie. What's yours?"  
"...Alex."  
"What?"  
"Alex."  
Alex said again only louder.  
"Hi Alex. You have weird eyes."  
Alex frowned but Katie grinned.  
"I like them."  
Alex perked up.  
"Thank you."  
"I like your kitty."  
Alex held Rifty tighter.  
"Thanks. He's Rifty."  
"Want to be friends?"  
Alex blinked. It was that easy?  
"Ok."

They played together for a while and Alex was actually having fun. Katie was nice and didn't seem to mind he was shy and introverted though he did have to speak up. Alex noticed something and pointed at his ear in indication.

"What's that?"  
Katie touched her ear.  
"Oh! My hearing aid. I have hard times hearing. I use lots of sign language cause of it."  
"What's that?"  
"I can show you."

Dipper sat on the bench keeping an eye on Alex. There was a woman that sat down on the other end a little while ago. She had a book but was also keeping an eye on the sandbox. Suddenly she spoke to Dipper.

"Is that boy your son?"  
She was referring to Alex.  
"Huh? Oh, no. Not yet. He's my boyfriend's son. His name's Alex. I'm just watching him for the week while his dad's out of town. "  
"That's nice of you."  
"Yeah. His dad means so much to me I want to be close to Alex too."  
"That's good. He seems to get along with my daughter."  
"Yeah that's good. He needs some friends. I'm Dipper Pines by the way."  
"Jessica Carter."  
Dipper talked to her for a while. Then Alex and Katie came up to them.  
"P.T. I'm thirsty."  
"Alright."

Dipper got out some juice boxes and fruit snacks he brought with him, he came prepared, and gave one of each to Alex (After opening them of course). Katie saw and bounced up and down.

"I want some!"  
"Katie it's rude to demand other people's snacks."  
"It's alright. She can have some."

Dipper assured and gave Katie some too. Afterwards the kids played some more. Dipper and Jessica exchanged information before they left. Katie doesn't have many friends either and she and Alex get along really well so both adults think I'd be good to arrange some playdates.

Dipper took Alex to the library after that and helped Alex pick out some books. He was allowed to get three. Two were animal books including an encyclopedia. The last one was a book on sign language. 

Alex explained that's what Katie showed him and he wants to learn more since the subject of talking without speaking is appealing to him. They also went to the craft store to pick up a few things to work with. 

Alex was taken with the concept of a coloring book. Dipper bought him two and the 152 pack of crayons. Alex apparently really likes colors now that they don't hurt his eyes anymore though really, really, intense colors still agitate him. 

Back at the shack Alex went straight to coloring. Dipper got him some plain printer paper to draw on too. Dipper relaxed on the sofa and read, this time using his glasses like he was supposed to, while Alex lay on the floor and colored. 

He was still mastering coloring in the lines but was doing better than most three year olds as far as Dipper could tell. They also worked on sign language. Dipper deciding that if Alex really wanted to learn he'll learn with him. 

Dipper got Alex to bed a little early that day because he had something planned for tomorrow. In the morning, Dipper made Alex a good breakfast then they set off back to Portland to pick up Dipper's new pair of glasses. Alex didn't understand why they had to leave so early or why he had to leave Rifty at home. 

All Dipper said was he had a surprise for him. Alex slept a good portion of the ride up. After Dipper got his glasses they got back in the car and Dipper drove somewhere else. Alex recognized they were going the wrong way. Dipper parked then got Alex out. They walked up to the front and Dipper bought tickets then they went in.

"P.T., where are we?"  
"We're at the zoo."  
"What's that?"  
"It a place where you go to look at and learn about animals like in your books only in real life."  
Alex's eyes widened and he looked at Dipper.  
"Really?"  
He was clearly excited.  
"Yeah. I figured this would be fun since you like animals so much. Your dad's going to be jealous we went without him."

Alex hugged Dipper, something Dipper was not expecting. Dipper couldn't hug back because Alex was small and attached to his leg but he did ruffle the child's hair to return the affection.

"Thank you P.T."  
"You're welcome buddy. Now before we get moving I want to go over a few things, alright?"  
"Ok."  
Alex pulled back and Dipper get on his level.

"I need you to stay with me the whole time. Don't run off even if you see something interesting. If we get separated find a zoo staff member or a mom with kids and have them bring you to that bear statue right over there."  
Dipper pointed to the statue.  
"Then stay there and if you can have them stay with you. If we get separated that's the first place I'll check, got it? There are lots of people here and I don't want you to get lost. We good?"

"Yes P.T."  
"Alright, good. Now let's get going. There's lots to see."

They had a good time at the zoo. Alex stuck right by Dipper and didn't get lost once. Dipper bought him ice cream. Alex decided his favorite animal was kitties. All kitties. He didn't like the gorillas too well. 

They took time to read the information on each plaque about the animals. Alex had to be carried by the end but that was ok. He's not even 4 yet. Dipper doesn't expect him to be able to walk the whole thing yet. 

Since it's his first time at the zoo, Dipper did buy him (another) coloring book from the gift shop. Well, it was half coloring half animal trivia. They went back after that. Alex slept in the car but did manage to wake up in time to eat at Greasy's for dinner. 

Dipper was surprised they hadn't been here yet. They really need to get out more when Bill and Alex are over. Lazy Susan fawned over Alex. Once they got home hey read some more and played. Alex had decided he liked Dipper. 

The next day Dipper looked for something else for them to do. They did some crafts together, Alex helped make a new attraction for the mystery museum, but overall it was pretty chill. Alex spent most of the day working on a drawing that he absolutely refused to let Dipper see. 

Dipper let him draw. Saturday Dipper took Alex to a movie and Alex loved it.When they got home, Alex told Dipper to stay in the living room for a second. He then went off somewhere. Dipper waited. Alex came back holding something behind his back.

"What'cha got there bud?"  
"Um..."  
Alex was acting shy all of a sudden. Dipper got on his level.  
"It's ok Alex."  
Alex shoved a piece of paper at Dipper. Dipper looked at it. It was a picture. There were two people and a bunch of cats.  
"I, um. It's for you. It's you and me and the kitties at the zoo. Is it ok?"  
Dipper hugged Alex, careful not to crinkle the paper in the proses.  
"I love it."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I'm going to put it up on the refrigerator so I can see it all the time."  
Alex grinned.  
"Can I help?"  
"Sure."

They put the picture on the fridge together. The rest of the day went great. Alex was really happy and honestly? Dipper was too. He loves Alex. He can do this. He can handle kids. Eventually Dipper put Alex to bed. He read him more of the story like he had been.

"P.T.?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You're alright."  
"Thanks. You’re pretty great too. Now go to sleep. Your dad's probably going to be back tomorrow and you don't want to be sleepy for that."  
"Yeah. Night night."  
"Good night."

Dipper kissed Alex on the forehead then turned out the lights and left. 

-

Bill appeared in the living room. Man, he was tired. A quick scan of the room proved it was empty. Where was everybody? Bill didn't have to stand there very long before Dipper walked in. They stared at each other for just a moment before Dipper smiled and walked over to Bill.

"You're back."  
"Yeah."  
Bill immediately leaned on Dipper when he was close enough. Dipper put his arms around him.  
"Tired?"  
"Exhausted."  
"Then you probably shouldn't be standing."  
Before Bill could even register the movement, Dipper had scooped him up bridal style. He clung to the taller male.  
"Holy hell, pine tree. Warn me next time."  
Dipper laughed a little.  
"You're so cute."

Bill's cheeks dusted pink and Dipper kissed him on the head before sitting down on the sofa with the demon in his lap. Bill proceeded to get comfortable, cuddling up. Damn. He's missed Dipper's arms around him. He doesn't know why but he feels like it's been longer than it usually is too.

"Where's Alex?"  
"Asleep."  
"Really? You found a way to get him to sleep without me there?"  
"Yeah. It took a bit of bargaining."  
"What'd you promise him?"  
"I gave him a stuffed animal and promised to read to him every night."  
"And he went for that?"  
"Yep. He literally takes the stuffed animal everywhere."  
"I'm glad you found a solution, love. Anything else happen?"  
"Hmm, let's see. He has to wear glasses now-"  
Bill pulled back to look at Dipper.  
"Wait, wait, whoa. He has glasses now?"  
"Yeah. I took him to the optometrist. He's severally near sighted. That's why he always sat so close to the TV and wasn't very active."  
"Why didn't he say anything?"  
"He didn't think anything could be done about it."  
Bill buried his head in the crook of Dipper's neck.  
"I'm terrible."  
Dipper held him tighter.  
"No, you’re not."  
"Yes I am. My own son couldn't see and I didn't even notice. Alex needing glasses makes so much sense too."  
"Hun, it's not your fault."  
Bill sighed.  
"What else did you do?"  
"We went to the zoo."  
"Without me?"

"Yeah. Turns out Alex loves animals. I thought it'd be a treat. I'm sure he wouldn't be opposed to going again next weekend. Then you can come with us. Also, more than half the things we've been reading have been about animals so he's probably going to be telling you a lot of animal facts."

"Ok. I'm not mad. I'm glad you had fun."  
"Yeah. We had a good time this week. We've been learning sign language together."  
"Really?"  
Bill was sounding more tired by the second.  
"Yeah. Alex made a friend who showed him some sign language so he wanted to learn more."  
"He made a friend?"  
"Yeah."  
"That's good. He needed one."  
"We went to a movie too and that's about it."  
"Sounds like a fun week."  
"It was. Hey, why don't you go to bed? You're already half asleep."  
"I want to check on Alex first."  
"Ok. Then bed time."

Bill detached himself from Dipper and got out of his lap somewhat reluctantly. Dipper let him go. Bill went upstairs and checked on Alex. Alex was fast asleep like Dipper said. He left a kiss on Alex's head then went back downstairs. Dipper met Bill half way and picked him up again, not tolerating any objections. 

This time Bill quickly accepted his fate and just curled up to his boyfriend. Dipper took Bill to bed. Bill insisted on changing into PJs which was probably for the best. Dipper did the same then they both got in bed. It was still a little early for Dipper but he'll lay in bed if it means getting to cuddle Bill.

"Don't you ever get tired of carrying me places?"  
Bill asked now comfortably snuggled up in Dipper's arms which, to be honest, is where he's wanted to be all week.  
"Nope."  
"But don't your arms get tired?"  
"Nah. You're small. I can handle it."  
"I'm not _that_ small."  
"Lies. You're tiny and sweet like a cute little fun sized candy bar."  
Dipper felt Bill press farther into his chest and knew his face was red.  
"Pine tree."  
Bill whined.  
"Go to sleep, Bill."  
"Mm-hm."

It really didn't take long for Bill to pass out cuddled up to Dipper. It took a little longer for Dipper but he soon fell asleep too. In the morning, Dipper woke up first. Bill woke up soon after.

"Morning pine tree."

Dipper didn't answer. Instead he pulled Bill in for the kiss he didn't give yesterday. Bill was a little unprepared but it didn't take more than a few seconds for him to respond and wrap his arms around Dipper. They've missed each other.

"You know I love you, Bill."  
"I love you too, pine tree."

Dipper hugged Bill. They cuddled for a while longer before getting up and getting dressed. Dipper opted for the job of getting Alex up and Bill was left in the kitchen. Dipper opened Alex's door and went over to Alex. He gently shook the child to wake him up. Alex opened his eyes then rolled over.

"Come on buddy. It's time to get up."  
"No."  
"But your daddy's home. He wants to see you. He missed you."  
Alex sat up.  
"Daddy's home?"  
"Yeah. He got here real late last night. You were already asleep."  
"I want to see daddy!"  
"Let's get you dressed first then we'll go down and see Bill."

-

Bill was in the kitchen. Everything seemed to be in one piece the only thing different was... there was a picture on the fridge. Bill looked at it. Alex clearly drew it. Then Dipper and Alex came in. Bill looked up in time to catch Alex as he ran at him and lift him into his arms.

"Daddy!"  
"Hey sweetheart. Did you have fun while I was gone?"  
"Yeah! P.T.'s fun."  
"I'm glad. Did you draw that picture?"  
"It's for P.T."  
"It's lovely."

Alex grinned and hugged Bill. Dipper was glad they were happy. Bill put Alex in his chair then also sat down upon Dipper insisting Bill sit and let him make breakfast. Bill didn't hold many objections. He still felt a little worn out.

"So, what do you guys want?"  
"Pancakes."  
Alex said decisively.  
"Bill?"  
"That's fine with me."  
"Pancakes it is."

The day was good. Alex told his dad all the things that happened and showed him Rifty and his glasses and all his coloring books and the mystery museum attraction he and Dipper made. It's the most Bill's ever heard him talk at once. Alex stumbled over his words some but otherwise did well. Dipper was included in all group activities because Alex really likes him now. 

Bill is thrilled with this. They decided to spend one more night because Bill wants some time with Dipper. Alex insisted Dipper put him to bed because he wanted to hear more story. Bill was touched and a little disappointed but didn't argue. Afterwards Bill and Dipper cuddled on the sofa.

"You know, I didn't say this yesterday because I was tired but, judging by how well this past week seems to have gone and how well you and Alex get along now... I think you'll make a great dad for Alex. Not that I had doubts before."  
Bill said and tried not to tense while waiting for a reaction.  
"You think?"  
"Yeah, I do."  
Dipper kissed Bill.  
"I'd like to be."  
Bill squeezed Dipper in a hug.  
"Hey Bill, not to move away from my parenting skills but I've been wondering something."  
"Yeah?"  
"How _did_ you get Alex?"  
"Oh... um. It was an accident."  
"Can you elaborate on that?"  
Bill worried his lip for a moment.

"Ok, let me preface this with some background information. The rift may have been cleaned up but it left cracks. You guys might have trapped me in the mindscape but because of the cracks the right spell could get me out. My plan was to find the right spell and get out then live among you humans hence the human form. I'd be able to do everything I normally do but also so much more because I'd be corporeal."

"Solid plan."

"Yeah but that spell, incredibly hard to find. I was looking for years. Finally, I found one that looked right. Of course, I just skimmed it, saw the words physical body, and cast it. It wasn't the right spell. Instead of getting what I wanted I ended up giving up a good deal of magic and some of my essence which then created Alex."

"Wow. And you didn't just toss him to the side and move on? Sorry. I know you love Alex more than anything and wouldn't ever do that. It's just..."  
"Keeping him doesn't seem like something old me would do?"  
"Yeah."

"Well, you're right. Old me would not have kept him. However, that spell has a failsafe attached. Alex may be his own person but he's still made of me. That means there was an automatic bond. I was immediately attached to the point that I couldn't even bear the thought of putting him down. It's like imprinting or something. So, with my new need to take care of and love the child I now possessed, I realized I had to become a better person because who I was would not have been able to handle it. So, I changed. As you can see I did eventually find the right spell. Ok, Pyronica found it for me but same difference."

"And the first thing you did with your new-found ability to enter the corporeal plane at will was to apologize to me."  
"Yep. And now we're here and, though my life is much less chaotic than I ever thought I'd want it to be, I've never been happier. So yeah, that's how I got Alex."  
"Thanks for telling me."  
"Well, you asked and if anyone has a right to know it's you. Just... can you keep it between us? It's not exactly something I want everyone in the world to know."  
"Of course."  
Dipper kissed Bill.  
"Anything you want."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."

They chilled and cuddled until they went to bed. Something else was on Dipper's mind though. It couldn't hurt to mention it, right? Just as long as he doesn't put pressure on the suggestion. Dipper was holding Bill in bed. Bill was almost asleep too.

"Bill, I want to ask you one more thing before I lose my nerve."  
Bill opened his eyes and pushed back just a little to look at Dipper.  
"Uh, ok? What is it pine tree?"  
Dipper gulped. He can't back out now.  
"Look, you don't have to decide now and I'm not trying to put pressure on you or anything I just want you to consider it."  
"Pine tree, it's late, get to the point. I'm tired."  
"I want you to move in with me."  
Dipper blurted out before he could stop himself. He regretted it as soon as he said it. Bill stared at him clearly jarred away from being sleepy. Dipper started stuttering.  
"S-sorry. Sorry. Too soon. Got it. I shouldn't have said anything. Sorry."  
"I'd love to, pine tree."  
Dipper looked at Bill.  
"Really?"  
"Of course, love. But you know if you get me you get Alex too."  
"I honestly wouldn't have it any other way."  
"We just have to get Alex on board. I don't want to rush him."  
"Of course. I don't either. I kinda just wanted to throw the idea out there. Take your time. This week with Alex just made me think how much... I need to stop talking before I get to sappy."  
"You're a pine tree. They're the sappiest of all trees. So, tell me. It's not like you can avoid it. Besides I love the hopeless romantic in you."

"Alright. I just... want you guys to always be in my life. With Mabel being across the country and the Stans on their boat and my parents in California, all my blood relatives are far away. You two are what I have and I don't want that to change. I don't want to ever let you go."

"You don't have to. I love you and I think Alex does too. You make us really happy, pine tree. We aren't going to go anywhere."  
"You make me happy too."  
"Now let’s go to sleep. You have work tomorrow."  
"Alright. I love you."  
"Love you too. G'night."  
"Night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. That's how Bill got Alex. No, Alex is not a clone. Please don't make thing the only thing you ask about I'm begging you.


	5. Pioneer Day

"Why are we up early?"  
Alex complained from his chair at the breakfast table.  
"I'm tired."

Alex was four now. Bill and Alex had also moved in with Dipper. Dipper couldn't be happier. Bill was pleased with the situation as well. Alex seemed fine with it. If his dad was happy he was happy. He also talked more now that he was used to Dipper. Bill hummed as he made breakfast. Dipper drank several gulps of coffee, also tired.

"Today must be special if I'm the one awake in the morning instead of pine tree."  
Bill said cheerfully, splitting slices of French toast onto three plates.  
"It's a holiday."  
Dipper said, going for more coffee.  
"Love, you've had three cups. Anymore and you'll be jittery all day."  
"Frick you."  
"Fine. Have some more then."

Bill snapped his fingers. Dipper reached for the coffee pot then stopped and looked at Bill with narrowed eyes. Bill continued cooking while trying to keep the smile off his face but Dipper could see through him.

"What'd you do to it?"  
"I don't know what you mean."  
Bill gave a mock innocent look.  
"Bill."  
"I didn't do anything to it. Well, except that it's decaf now."  
"Gosh darn it. Now it's useless."  
"If you even think about making more I'm going to break the machine."  
"You are truly evil incarnate."  
Bill rolled his eyes at that.  
"Sit down pine tree. I'm almost done with breakfast."  
"Yeah, yeah."

Dipper sat back down. Bill poured him a glass of orange juice and kissed him on the head. Dipper grumbled his thanks and sipped some of the OJ. Alex decided to draw attention back to himself.

"What's a holiday?"  
"It's a special day where large groups of people celebrate the same thing. Like a birthday but on a larger scale and with different activities."  
"Oh. What holiday is it?"  
"Pioneer Day."  
"What?"  
"It's a day where the people of Gravity Falls celebrate the town's founding. Everybody dresses old timey and there's a bunch of fun activities and food. Also, some weird person is probably going to marry a woodpecker."  
"Why?"  
"Who knows, but it's legal."  
"Weird."

"Yeah. Least they celebrate the right guy now. He should be at the ceremony to give one of his speeches. He's usually the only reason I go but Bill and I figured you'd have fun if we took you. That's why we're up early. We gotta walk to town."

"We have a car."  
Alex said incredulously. Dipper looked at him.  
"People in this town take their holidays very seriously."  
"Breakfast!"  
Bill placed plates of food in front of everyone. Alex's food was pre-cut. Bill sat next to Dipper and everyone dug in.  
"Holy-"  
"Language."  
"-heck. Bill, you need to cook more often. This is so good."  
"Flattery will get you everywhere pine tree."

They ate breakfast then Dipper did the dishes and Bill de-stickied Alex since they made the mistake of putting the syrup within his reach. There was syrup all over his shirt so Bill took Alex to get something else on. When they got back down Alex was in a yellow shirt and overalls. 

Dipper was ready to go so he tied Alex's shoes while Bill put his on. Alex pushed up his glasses. Finally, they were ready. Bill carried Alex all the way into town because 1) cars are "too modern" for pioneer day and 2) they didn't want Alex to tire out too soon. 

They made it to the center of town. Alex looked around. It looked the same but different. There was horse and carriages everywhere and people were in period clothes and there were stations with cool activities set up everywhere. This looked like fun. This looked like a lot of fun.

“Oh, looks like he already started."

Dipper commented then led them to where a big crowd was gathered around a stage. There was a horse on stage and also a guy with crazy hair and no pants. The guy was spewing nonsense loudly. He seemed to have beaten the microphone that had been set up in hand to hand combat already.

"Oh, this guy."  
Bill said while rolling his eyes. Dipper nudged him.  
"Don't be rude."

"And that dear citizens is why you should never trust a polar bear."

The guy on stage said like that finished his speech. The crowd clapped in a slightly confused manner then dispersed when it appeared like the wasn't going to go off on another tangent. With the crowd gone Dipper approached. Bill followed but slower, holding Alex a little tighter. Alex was still trying to form an opinion.

"Quentin."  
Dipper called drawing attention to himself.  
"Ah, Roderick. We meet again my boy."  
Quentin jumped off the stage to greet Dipper.  
"Yeah, my name still isn't Roderick."  
"Been doing well I see."  
"Yeah. I'm doing great. Mabel sends her regards."  
"I will send a carrier pigeon to her to return the favor!"  
"Yeah. Those are still extinct."  
"Still by yourself I see."  
"Actually, this year I'm not."

Dipper motioned Bill and Alex over. Bill walked the short distance over to Dipper, not exactly thrilled with the situation but willing to put up with it because Quentin was Dipper's friend. Quentin studied them.

"Oh-ho! There is a child present."  
"Yeah. This is my boyfriend Bill and his son Alex. Bill, Alex, this is Quentin Trembly. He's the 8 1/2 president of the United States."  
That title meant nothing to Alex. He was four and had no clue how the government worked.  
"Pleasure."  
Bill said unenthused. Quentin was unfazed.  
"Greetings. I suppose you are treating Roderick well?"  
"Yes. Also, his name is Dipper."  
"You know we could use more man power upstairs."

Quentin pulled out something the popped it up. It was a top hat. Oh boy. Dipper knows where this is going. Bill eyed him suspiciously. Dipper prayed to every god that may or may not exist that Bill doesn't try to bite the 8 1/2 president of the United States for going near Alex. 

He has extreme issues with anyone he doesn't know well handling his child for any length of time. Luckily (for everyone) Bill just gritted his teeth and let Quentin place the hat on Alex's head. It was honestly too big for a four-year-old but Alex was thrilled.

"You will be a great senator!"  
Bill shot Dipper a "if we don't leave now I'm going to hurt someone" look. Dipper took the hint.  
"Uh Bill, why don't you go show Alex the candle dipping thing. I'll catch up."  
"Yeah, that looks fun. Come on Alex."  
Bill turned and waked off with purpose. That purpose was to get away from Quentin.  
"A little protective I might say."  
Quentin said.  
"Heh, yeah. He's great though. I really love him."  
"The ways of the heart work mysteriously."  
"Yeah. Hey, can I get a picture with you? I want to send it to Mabel. And can you try not to attack my phone this time? I promise it's not stealing your soul."  
"Of course, my good lad."

For once Dipper managed to take a selfie with Quentin and not have his phone sustain damage from it. After that they chatted for a minute then when their separate ways. Dipper's being towards Bill while texting Mabel the photo and Quentin's being to his horse which he proceeded to ride backwards and out of sight (also probably off a cliff). 

When Dipper got to Bill and Alex, they were waiting off to the side. Alex was on his feet now holding some cool hand dipped candles. Dipper put his arm around Bill and kissed his cheek.

"You need to be nicer."  
"Humph. He got near Alex."  
"People won't be able to always keep a three-foot radius around your child. Life doesn't work like that. It's ok you feel protective but don't be out right mean or nasty to people unless they mean harm."  
"Well... Well he refuses to use your name. He always calls you Roderick which isn't even close to any of your names."  
"It's fine. He's a couple hundred years old. Give him a break."  
"I'm multiple millennia of years old and I still know what your name is!"  
"He's a human. It's different."  
"So there's double standards here, is that it?"

Both adults stopped their argument when they heard a sniff. They looked to see Alex looking visibly upset. That immediately took precedence and they were both there trying to comfort Alex in seconds.

"Sweetheart, please don't cry. Everything's ok."  
"Yeah, bud. Everything's going to fine."  
"Y-you were fighting."  
Alex had never seen them fight before.  
"No, no, ok maybe a little. But it's ok now. I promise."  
"You never fight."

"Oh sweetheart. People argue. It's part of life. Even people who love each other get into disagreements sometimes. As long as you don't let it get between you it's ok to argue sometimes."

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. I'm sure. Don't you agree pine tree?"  
"Yeah. What Bill said is exactly right."  
"O-ok."  
Alex agreed. Dipper looked at Bill.  
"Bill. We'll talk about the thing later alright? We're here so Alex can have a good time and he's not going to have a good time if we argue."  
"I agree."  
Dipper nodded then picked Alex up.  
"Ok bud. I think they have a petting zoo around here somewhere."  
"Zoo?"  
Alex perked up when he had heard zoo, remembering all the times he's been taken to the zoo.  
"Yeah but it's a petting zoo. That’s where they have a bunch of farm animals you can feed and pet. I bet they have pony rides too."   
"Yeah!"

Alex was excited again. The three of them went in search of the petting zoo which they did find. Alex still loves animals. They spent an hour there because Alex was completely taken with it. The animals seemed to like him. 

The animals didn't seem to like Bill however so Bill spent the time watching from the other side of the fence after being head butted by several goats several times. He wasn't too concerned though. Dipper was with Alex and he trust Dipper will protect his baby. 

After that they let Alex go on the pony ride. He went about three times. They did other offered activities then went for the food stalls. Dipper walked up to a stand selling ye old soft pretzels. They looked good.

"Dipper Pines? Is that you?"  
Dipper looked up at the person manning the stand. They had white hair, were pale, pig nose...  
"Gideon?"  
"Hey, you remember me."  
"Yeah. How'd high school go?"  
"It was high school. How do you think it went?"  
"Touché. How ya been? I don't normally see you around."

Gideon wasn't exactly a friend but he wasn't exactly an enemy anymore either. They were on good enough terms for friendly conversation but not good enough to actually keep up with each other or hang out.

"Hey, that's because you're a recluse living up in that shack. But I've been well. How's your sister?"  
"I'd say pretty good. She and Pacifica are getting married in September."  
"I'll bet she'll be lovely. Send them my best wishes."

Gideon has since gotten over Mabel and apologized several times over for his behavior in 2012. They still aren't friends but they aren't bitter enemies anymore either. It's a balance. Dipper nodded.

"I will."  
"Now how've you been?"  
"I've been pretty great. In fact-"  
"There you are. You completely disappeared on us."  
Bill had walked up to Dipper, leading Alex by the hand. Gideon raised an eyebrow and watched Dipper's reaction. Dipper turned to Bill.  
"Sorry, I saw soft pretzels. I thought I told you I was going this way?"  
"You might have but I was distracted."  
"Daddy, I want a pretzel."  
Alex said eyeing the pretzels.  
"Ok, alright."  
Bill agreed then turned to Gideon then stopped when he saw it was Gideon. His eyes widened slightly. Gideon raised his eye brow more.  
"Can I help you folks."  
"Uh."  
Gideon moved his gaze to Dipper asking a silent question.  
"Oh, um, right. Gideon, this is my boyfriend. Bill."  
Gideon nodded.  
"Well it's nice to meet y'all. I guess that little one's yours too?"  
"Yes. This is my son Alex."  
Alex wasn't tall enough to see over the side of the stall yet so Dipper picked him up. That made Bill relax just a little knowing his child was safely with Dipper. Alex waved shyly.  
"Never pictured Dipper'd date a man with a kid but life's full of surprises I guess."  
"Yeah. Just, can we have two pretzels?"  
"Sure. Not need to be awkward. I'm friendly."  
"That's not why I'm on edge."  
Bill paid and gave a pretzel to Alex and kept the other to split with Dipper.  
"Pine tree don't let him eat that all at once."

As soon as he said pine tree he knew he'd made a mistake. Everything grounded to a sudden halt. Alex was the only one not in the loop as to why Bill calling Dipper pine tree in front of Gideon was horrible horrible mistake.

"Pine tree? The only guy I know of that calls Dipper pine tree is... Bill Cipher?!"  
"Shoot."

Bill said. Alex could sense the mood had changed but was confused as to why. Gideon looked from Bill to Dipper and back several times. Both men felt awkward. Alex was confused. Gideon didn't know how to feel.

"Dipper, you're- you're dating the triangle?!"  
"You make it sound worse than it is."  
"Dipper are you crazy?!"  
"Probably. But Bill's changed, alright? He's not evil anymore."  
"Daddy's not evil."  
Alex reiterated with emphasis and a bit of anger.  
"Also, who gave Bill Cipher a kid? How is that a good idea?"  
"Shut your pig nosed face. I'm a great dad."  
Bill defended. Dipper nodded.  
"I agree. He is."  
"Y'all are crazy."

"Jesus. Reactions like this is why I haven't told anyone. Bill's not a crazy psychopath. Not anymore at least. He kind of can't be that and a dad. Just chill. We've been dating for almost two years now. I know him better than you. Bill's amazing and I love both him and Alex very much. So just please keep quiet about it. I'll tell everyone when I'm ready. In the mean time Bill's not harming anyone nor does he have the desire too. So just leave him alone. We're happy. Let us be." 

Gideon sighed, realizing Dipper isn't going to change his mind and it _has_ been a very long time since Bill's caused trouble.  
"Alright. To each their own I guess. Just know if things turn sour it's all on you, Pines."  
"That won't happen but if it does I'll take full responsibility. Now we gotta go if we're going to catch a hay ride."  
"Ok. See y'all. Be careful Dipper."  
"Yes, yes, bye."

Dipper, Bill, and Alex left Gideon and the pretzel stand. Gideon is convinced Dipper's lost his mind but whatever. He won't say anything. It feels like he just got on the Pines' good side, or good enough side. He's not ruining all his hard work by telling when he said he wouldn't. Given his history with the Pines no one would believe him anyway.

He just hopes Dipper knows what he's doing. As long as Dipper's around though, he's confident the kid will be ok. Dipper, Bill, and Alex went on a hay ride which was fun. Alex liked sitting in the hay which was just piled up instead of in blocks. Bill leaned on Dipper.

"Thanks for defending me. I know no one would have believed me if I had tried to defend myself.”  
"Of course. I'm never going to let anyone accuse you of being something you're not."  
"Something I was."  
" _Something you're not._ "  
Dipper emphasized.  
"I love you and I'm going to protect you. We may not be married or anything but as far as I'm concerned, you and Alex are my family now. I'm going to protect both of you no matter what."  
"I love you so much pine tree."

Dipper kissed Bill. Alex threw some hay in the air happily. He's glad his dads are getting along again. They stayed around town a little longer after the hay ride and witnessed one person marry a woodpecker in passing but Alex was getting tired so they went home. 

Someone was nice enough to recognize a tired child and that one of the people in the group was Dipper who lives a mile out of town and gave them a ride home in their covered wagon. Honestly Dipper doesn't even know where these people even find covered wagons in this day and age. 

When they got home, Alex was really tired and was put to bed a little early. Dipper and Bill then cuddled on the couch.

"I'm sorry I got so protective earlier with Quentin Trembly."  
Dipper looked at Bill as he continued.  
"I just... I've told you how Alex is a part of me. I've told you about the failsafe bond and imprinting. It's just a natural response to people I don't trust being near my baby."

"Yeah, I can understand that. I'm sorry I got angry too. If I don't think Alex is safe you can bet your favorite suit I'd defend him just as aggressively as you would. I can see it's hard for you but the point I was trying to make earlier is that if you don't let other people near him sometimes he's never going to get the chance to be social."

"I know but it's hard. What if someone hurts him?" 

"I'm not saying just leave him with strangers, especially adults, but when he's around other kids, like at the playground for example, you can keep an eye on him and be within rescue range without literally guarding him from everything. And when you're around adults feel free to say no to them holding him or touching him just be polite. They'll back off and if they don't then, please, feel free to get aggressive. You don't have to let adults you don't know interact with him much just don't turn into a guard dog unless actually threatened. It's ok for people to engage Alex as long as it's appropriate."

Bill sighed.  
"I guess you have a point."  
"I know it's hard for you so we'll work on it together, ok? I'm here for you."  
"Thanks pine tree. I love you."  
"Any time. I love you too."


	6. Mabel's Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta read by: crystalheartstrings

"You are coming, right? Do you need me to pay for your plane ticket? I will. You just need to be here."  
Dipper smiled as he held the phone to his ear listening to his sister.  
"Mabel, I bought my ticket last week. I packed this morning so I won't miss my flight under any circumstances. I will be there."  
"Good. Good."  
"I'm not going to miss my own twin sister's wedding and you're a dum dum for thinking I would."  
Mabel laughed from the other end.  
"Sorry, I'm stressed. I really wanted to Skype you. I wanted to show you my dress."  
"I know but my laptop's, uh,"

Dipper looked at Alex on the floor with Dipper's laptop. He recently discovered a website that will read him stories with lots of pictures and games for his age level so Dipper's been letting him use it when Dipper doesn't need it. When Dipper does need his laptop, Alex can always steal Bill's iPad.

"out of battery. Yeah."  
"Sure, uh-huh. One day I'm going to figure what you're hiding."  
"I'm not hiding anything."  
"You're a big fat liar."  
"When I'm ready, ok?"  
"Well, it's not like you'll tell me before then. You're impossible to crack."  
"Hey, I pride myself on that."  
"Well, I gotta go. See you in a week, right?"  
"Right."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."

Dipper hung up the phone and leaned against the sofa in a more relaxed position. He felt the cushion dip a little indicating Bill sat down next to him. Dipper felt Bill's slender arms go around him. He ran a hand through Bill's soft hair.

"Shooting star?"  
"Yeah. How'd you guess."  
"Oh I'm just that good."  
Dipper kissed Bill.  
"I'm going to miss you guys next week."  
"Where are you- oh, right, the wedding."  
"What's a wedding?"  
Alex asked, looking at them from the floor. He's always listening and if he hears something interesting he'll pipe up.  
"A wedding is a ceremony bonding two people together legally in marriage. It's a big step and means the two people will generally be together forever."  
"Oh. Are you two married?"  
"Um, no."  
"Why?"  
"I, uh... Bill, help."  
"We just haven't talked about it sweetheart. It's a big expensive thing. Most people don't get married until they've been together a very long time."  
"You've been together a long time."  
Dipper just turned 22 a few weeks ago so he and Bill had been together over two years now.  
"Alex, drop it and go back to your game."  
Bill said gently but there was just enough command in his voice too.  
"Sorry."

Alex turned back to the laptop. He was just curious. He didn't mean to imply anything but the adults obviously don't want to talk about it. Bill lay his head comfortably on Dipper's shoulder.

"Anyway. Are you really going to be gone all week?"  
"Yeah. Mabel demands it and I haven't actually seen any of my family in person in, like, two years. I might as well make the most of everyone being in one place, you know?"  
"I understand."

"It'll be alright. If you get lonely you're always free to call me or invite Ronny over and I promise to Skype you and Alex every night. No parties though. I don't want to find an inter dimensional mess when I get back." 

Dipper teased and Bill laughed a little.

"Alright, no parties, and if I do invite Pyronica over I'll make her use that human form I designed for her because her fire gets everywhere and Alex can't stand the noise the smoke detectors make. They're also very hard for me to reach to shut off."

"That's because you're tiny."  
"5'6 isn't tiny."  
"Yes, it is."  
Dipper kissed one of Bill's now pink cheeks.  
"Sometimes I even think 5'5 is a stretch."  
"Fine. 5'4 with shoes on."  
"I knew you seemed shorter in the mornings. Those shoes give you like an inch of height."  
"Shut up and let me have this."  
"You love me."  
"Yeah, I do, and I'm going to miss you while you're gone."  
"Where's P.T. going?"  
Alex had turned around again.  
"He's going to his sister's wedding."  
"Are we going too?"  
"No."  
Alex frowned, partly because of how Bill said no, partly because he was curious, and most importantly because he didn't really want Dipper to be gone.  
"Why?"  
"We aren't invited."  
"Oh. P.T. won't be gone for very long or very far, right?"  
"He'll be on the other side of the country for a week."  
Alex got up with purpose, abandoning the laptop, and climbed on the sofa then on to Dipper's lap.  
"No."  
Dipper laughed a little and put his free arm around Alex. Now he had an arm around both Ciphers.  
"Sorry bud. I have to go. Weddings are very special and I've got to be there for my sister. She's my family."  
"Oh..."  
"Don't worry. Like I told Bill, if you miss me I'm just a phone call away and I promise I'll Skype you both every night. Then I'll come back. It'll be alright."

Alex didn't say anything and just leaned into Dipper. They've known each other for 9 months now and are very close at this point. Bill may be his real dad but Dipper is his parent now too and he likes having two people always around and there for him. He really doesn't want Dipper to leave for so long.

"It'll be hard for all of us bud. I'm going to miss you guys so much. I'm serious though, if you miss me call me. I may not be able to pick up every time but I'll try my best."  
Alex was quiet for a few more moments.  
"...ok."

-

At the airport Dipper hugged and kissed both Bill and Alex and said his goodbyes before heading for security. He missed them already. The plane ride was long. He tried to read through it, but spent a lot of time looking at pictures he had of Bill and Alex on his phone. 

His family still doesn't know about them and Dipper is still not ready for the shit storm that'll come from telling them. He hopes that when they do find out, they'll learn to accept Bill and Alex because Dipper loves his boys so much. 

If he had to choose he'd pick them every time. Bill and Alex are everything to him. They're his entire world. Dipper isn't sure when it happened but they are. He'll defend them with his life. The plane finally landed. 

The three-hour time difference was going to be hard. He got his bags then went to look for his ride. He didn't really have to look because after glancing around once, there was a squeal, then he was being tackled and knocked to the ground.

"Oof!"  
"Dipper!!"  
"Geez, Mabel, I was not prepared for this. I should have been but I wasn't."  
"Mabes, let him up, you're crushing him."

Mabel got off Dipper and helped him up. Dipper greeted her and Pacifica (who had been the one to tell Mabel to get off). It's honestly been way too long since he's seen them. Mabel showed off her ring with the silver band and heart shaped diamonds. 

It was pretty. Dipper will probably go with something simpler when he gets around to proposing to Bill. Mabel and Pacifica lead Dipper out to their car. Dipper commented on both their short hair. Ok, Pacifica had a styled bob and Mabel's was just above her shoulders. 

Both their hair was shorter than the last time Dipper saw them but Mabel still had the hot pink streak. The color reminded him of Pyronica. Mabel chatted the whole drive. Dipper mostly listened, only able to cut in a few times.

"So, where's the hotel?"  
Dipper asked when there was finally enough of a pause for him to get four words out.  
"Well you could stay at a dumb hotel or you could stay with us in our big house."  
Mabel gave a grin.  
"Hotel."  
Mabel's grin faded.  
"You don't want to stay with us?"  
"I mean-"  
"Bro-bro we made up a room and everything."  
"Sorry. I just kind of wanted privacy."  
"We have privacy."  
"Dipper,"  
Pacifica cut in.  
"let me put it this way, the hotel overbooked and your and Stan and Ford and Your parents reservations were some of the ones canceled last minute. Everyone is staying with us."  
Dipper sighed.  
"Alright, but don't come barging into my room or go looking through my stuff because I swear if you snoop, I will find another hotel that's not booked to stay in."  
"Alright. Killjoy."

Mabel complained jokingly. They arrived at the house that was indeed big bordering on huge. There would be plenty of room for everyone. Pacifica is still very wealthy and had always been trained for business. 

She soon took over Northwest industries and brought it back to the top minus the shady business methods. Now she makes six figures. She got Mabel involved in the artistic aspect and now she makes the same. 

It's safe to say they make the most of any of the Pines. Pacifica's parents were proud their daughter could bring their lively hood back from the ashes, until they found out they'd been cut out from the deal and wouldn't be getting a cent from it. Frankly, after the way they treated Pacifica all her life, they don't deserve to benefit from her success. 

As soon as he got in the door, Dipper was flooded by his other family. It was... overwhelming. Not to mention he got a look at the clock and it's about Alex's bed time back home. He needs to Skype them.

"Dipper! It's been so long."  
"How ya been, kid? It feels like we haven't talked to you in ages."  
"How's the shack holding up? Business ok?"  
"Stanley, you haven't seen him in two years and the first thing you ask about is the shack?!"  
"It's like you never left a business in the hands of one 19-year-old before. If I know the shacks doing ok, then at least I know he's set financially."  
"...Fair enough."  
Dipper took a step back, and a few more after that. He was feeling suffocated.  
"Heh. It's nice to see everyone but I'm tired and overwhelmed so, I'm just going to go to bed. We'll catch up tomorrow."  
Dipper said, before turning to Mabel.  
"Which room's mine again?"  
"Uh, this way."

Mabel lead him around and up some stairs to a room. There was a white board on the door with the name Dipper scrawled across it in Mabel's flowery handwriting. Dipper thanked her and said goodnight, then went in and closed the door. 

Mabel was confused. It's only about 7:30 back in Gravity Falls. Why's he going to bed so early? Why didn't he want to see the family? She guesses he's just really tired from the trip. Dipper set his bags down. 

The room was nice. Soft carpet, king sized bed, big closet, a frickin TV. Dipper opened the curtains and found he had a great view of the gardens and the sky. He went and opened his suitcase to get his laptop, he also grabbed a book.

After getting comfortable on the bed he opened his laptop and found a paper neatly folded in two there. He opened it and found a drawing. It was done in crayon. The words on the page were written in Bill's neat cursive handwriting and said: "Have fun on your trip, we love you". 

The drawing part was clearly done by Alex. There were three people with arrows indicating they were supposed to be him, Bill, and Alex. Alex couldn't write many words yet, but he did know his name, Bill's name, and he just writes Dipper's name as P.T. 

His handwriting wasn't very good yet, but he's only four so that's to be expected. There were also a bunch of kitties drawn on the page because Alex loves kitties. The page seemed to have been sprayed with something to keep it from smearing. 

Dipper was touched. God, he misses them more than ever now. He set the drawing aside then booted up his computer and Skype. After some loading and waiting for them to pick up, the camera connected and he got a view of Bill's face.

"Hey pine tree, you arrive ok?"  
"Yep."  
"Daddy I want to see P.T.!"  
Dipper couldn't see him, but he knew that was Alex.  
"Yes, yes, sweetheart. You wanna hold the iPad?"  
"Yes."  
The iPad was traded hands so Dipper could see Alex tucked in bed.  
"P.T.!"  
The child looked so excited to see him. It made Dipper smile.  
"Hey bud. Sorry I was a little late with my call. I just got here."  
"It's alright. Did you saw my drawing?"  
"Yes, and I loved it. You're a great artist."  
"Yay! I miss you."  
"I miss you too, bud. Want me to read you a bedtime story while we're on call?"  
"Yeah."  
"Ok,"  
Dipper got out the book and opened it up. He read a chapter or two to Alex until he could tell the child was getting sleepy.  
"Ok, we'll read more tomorrow. It's time you go to sleep."  
"Aw."  
"I know, but we'll Skype again tomorrow I promise."  
"...Alright."  
"Good night Alex."  
"Nigh P.T."

Dipper saw Bill lean down, kiss Alex on the forehead and say good night before the iPad was lifted out of Alex's hands and taken out of the room. Bill settled on his stomach on their bed in their room with the iPad in front of him. He smiled at Dipper and Dipper smiled back.

"How are you doing, pine tree?"  
"I'm a little overwhelmed but I'll be fine. Everyone, including me, has to stay with Mabel because the hotel overbooked."  
Bill laughed a little. It was cute.  
"No wonder you look stressed."  
Dipper laughed a little too.  
"Yeah."  
"Remember to take a break from everyone if you need to. I don't want you to have a panic attack."  
"I'll be careful."  
Dipper looked at Bill a moment, then sighed, but it was more of a dreamy sigh than an upset one.  
"What?  
Bill questioned, tilting his head to the side slightly.  
"You're beautiful."  
Dipper said and Bill's cheeks reddened.  
"Pine tree."

"It's true. You're skin is so smooth and flawless, Your hair is so fluffy and soft, and your eyes. They're so bright they shine like real polished gold. I could look into them all day. I could look at you all day. You're beautiful and adorable and soft. I want to hold and cuddle you. I'm going to be so sad you're not in my bed this week. It's not even been one day and I already miss you so much."

Bill was completely red in the face at this point. Even his ears were red. He always gets so flustered and blushy when Dipper gushes over him. He can't help it. It's not that he doesn't like it though. He loves Dipper gushing and telling him how much he loves him and what he loves about him and all the compliments. Bill's never felt so loved in all his life.

"I miss your voice and I miss your laugh. It's no fun to sleep if you're not curled up with me. I love you so much. I won't get to hear all your stupid puns this week. I won't get to snuggle with you on the sofa while we watch movies. I'm sad my world isn't close to me right now."

"I'm... I'm your world?"  
"You and Alex are my everything. Hey, don't cry."  
Dipper wanted to reach through the screen and wipe away the tears forming in the corners of Bill's golden eyes.  
"I've never been someone's everything before."  
"Well get used to it. I'm never letting you go."  
"I love you, Dipper Pines. I love you so much."  
"I love you, too."  
"Now, as much as I'd like to keep talking to you and letting you make me feel so loved with your words, you look tired. I think you should go to bed."  
"Noooo, I want to look at how cute you look with such a red face a little longer."  
"Pine tree, please. Go to sleep. I'll send you nice dreams."  
"Oh fine. I'll go to bed. I love you."  
"I love you too. Good night."  
"G'night."

They ended the call. Dipper snickered to himself. He had taken a screenshot of Bill's red face. Oh, his tiny boyfriend is so cute. Dipper put up his computer, put on PJs, and went to bed after setting his alarm. 

In the morning, he trudged down for breakfast. He was the last one to get to the table but the food wasn't quite ready yet. Luckily, the coffee was, and Dipper stood at the machine and downed a 15oz mug full before filling it up again and heading for the table. As soon as he was seated, people started interacting with him.

"Good morning sweetheart, are you feeling better today?"  
Ms. Pines asked.  
"Yeah, and can you please not call me sweetheart or any variant?"  
"Uh, sure. Why?"  
"It feels weird to be called sweetheart when I associate that name being exclusive to someone else."

That was true. It felt wrong to be called sweetheart. Sweetheart and any variant of sweetheart were used exclusively by Bill as pet names for Alex. Dipper now associated the pet name sweetheart with Alex and it rubbed him the wrong way to be called by a name exclusively reserved for Alex.

"Oh, who?"  
"Someone."  
Well, it was clear Ms. Pines wasn't going to get anything out of her son about this.  
"FOOD!"  
Mabel shouted as many different plates of food were placed on the table. Dipper got an appropriate amount.  
"Wow Dipper, I'm surprised you aren't shoveling food in your mouth like you haven't eaten in weeks."  
Mabel said. Dipper stopped. He looked at her incredulously.  
"How do you think I live?"  
"Mmm, you know, coffee for breakfast and maybe a pop tart _if_ you remember. Ignoring your basic human needs as usual."  
Dipper flicked some eggs at her.  
"I'll have you know I eat three healthy meals a day and I take a shower every other day. I'm not a human wreck. I can take care of myself."  
"Oh yeah, what about sleep?"  
"I get at least eight hours every night."  
"Damn. What turned you into a functional human being?"  
"Oh, I just decided I'd like to be presentable and able to function around the people I care about."  
"But none of us live near you."  
"I know."

Dipper outright ignored any further prying into the subject, going as far as to start talking to his mom about her job at a daycare while Mabel was asking him questions. Mabel thought that was rude, but Dipper clearly didn't want to say anything more on the subject.

"Oh, there's this little girl, she's so sweet, but she's hardly active."  
Ms. Pines said. Dipper looked at her.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Oh, she just sits in one small area instead of running around with the other children. It's probably because she bumps into things a lot. We're trying to get her more active but she refuses."  
"When watching screens does she sit really close to them?"  
"So close I fear it's going to hurt her eyes. Why?"  
"She is probably near sighted and needs glasses. She's bumping into things and sitting really close because she can't see very far."  
Ms. Pines stopped and looked at her son.  
"You know, that might be it. Actually, that's probably it. It makes perfect sense. Why didn't I think of that? Thanks Dipper. After breakfast, I'm going to email Jessy so she can tell the girl's parents this week."  
"No problem."  
"Since when have you been interested in kids, bro-bro?"

Mabel asked. Dipper just shrugged. Mabel frowned a little. Dipper's different, she can tell already. Last time she saw him just the mention of kids would make him cringe. Something is different now. Something has changed. He's (apparently) taking care of himself and not walking out of the room at the mention of children for the first time ever. Weird. After breakfast, everyone hung out and caught up more. Dipper was really good at steering the conversation away from his personal life. Mabel was the only one who made a fuss about it but everyone noticed. Everything went really well until about the fourth day. Everyone was in the living room and Dipper got a phone call.

"Oops. I gotta take this. Be right back."  
Dipper said before retreating to the kitchen. Once there he leaned against the wall and answered his phone.  
"Hello?"  
"P.T.!"  
"Alex, hey bud. How ya been since we Skyped last night?"  
"We went to the zoo today."  
"You did? See anything interesting?"  
"Yeah, that's why I'm calling!"  
"What did you see?"  
"The kitties had babies!"

-

"Oh, I left the teapot on. It should be done by now so who wants tea?"  
Ms. Pines said and several people raised their hands.  
"Ok, I'll be back."

Ms. Pines walked to the kitchen but stopped at the doorway when she saw Dipper talking on the phone in the tone of voice one would use when talking to a small child. He didn't see her though and just kept talking.

"The kitties had babies? Which kitties? There's lots of different ones at the zoo."  
Dipper nodded his head as he heard the answer.  
"Oh, the tigers and lions. I bet those kitties were cute, huh?"  
Ms. Pines observed Dipper smile so genuinely.  
"They went rawr, did they? I wish I could have gone with you, bud."  
He was still smiling.

"Next weekend? No, I'll be getting back late but we'll go back to the zoo the weekend after and you can show me the baby kitties, alright? Now I gotta be getting back. Tell your daddy I said hi. Love you. Bye-bye."

Dipper hung up but his smile faded when he saw his mom watching him.  
"Shit."  
"Dipper, who were you talking to?"  
"Um, I don't really..."  
"Mason Felix Pines. Who were you talking to?"  
Dipper sighed and beckoned his mom closer.  
"Mom, can you keep a secret?"  
"Depends?"  
"Please! I'm not ready for everyone to know. When I am, I'll tell but I'm not. So, can you please keep this a secret?"  
Ms. Pines sighed.  
"Alright. Now what's going on?"  
"I've been in a relationship with a guy, Bill, for two years now. He even lives with me now and he's got a four-year-old, Alex, who also lives with us. So... I guess I'm a dad now?"  
Ms. Pines stared at him. She doesn't know what to say. Everyone knows Dipper's gay but no one would have ever imagined he'd go for a guy with a kid.  
"You mean I have a grand baby now and you didn't tell me?!"  
"Uh..."  
"How can I spoil a grand baby I don't even know about?!"  
"Sorry... Can you not tell anyone please."

"I have to tell your father but we'll keep it away from everyone else. I don't know why you'd want us too, this is the best news I've heard since Mabel announced she was engaged, but it is your life so it's probably best you tell them. So, we'll keep quiet,"

"Thank you."

"On the condition that you and your family come to our house for Christmas. I won't invite anyone else. It'll just be us because we need to meet the man whose won our son's heart and our grand baby."

Dipper sighed in what sounded like relief.  
"Yeah. We can do that. However, no plans are solid until I talk spending Christmas with you and dad out with Bill. We're a team and I'm not making decisions when he can't give input."  
"The sign of a healthy relationship. Do you at least have any pictures of them to tide me over until Christmas?"  
"Yeah, I got a lot actually."

Dipper opened the photos on his phone and started showing his mom all the pictures he had of Bill and Alex. Pretty soon he was gushing over them. Ms. Pines just recognized that as a cute sign that her son was completely in love with these blond boys in the pictures.

"So, Alex is the child and Bill is your boyfriend?"  
"Yeah."  
"Are their eyes really that color or is it the camera angle?"  
"No, I know it's kinda weird but their eyes are really yellow. I love it. When Bill's happy his eyes shine like polished gold and he's so beautiful."  
"You really love them, huh?"  
"Yeah. I love them so much. Can I tell you a secret?"  
"Sure."  
"I've gone to bed at the same time every night so I can Skype them before Alex goes to bed. I've been reading him a bedtime story over Skype every night."  
"Oh Dipper, I never pictured you with a kid given how you've always reacted to the subject, but it sounds like you're a good dad."  
"Thanks mom. That means a lot. I never really thought I'd have kids either, but things happen."  
Ms. Pines hugged her son.  
"I'm glad you're not alone Dipper. I'm very proud of you."  
"Thanks mom."  
The kettle went off.  
"Oops. Tea time."  
"Can I have some tea too?"  
"Sure. Go wait in the living room for it."

-

He'd survived all week with his family, now it was wedding day. Ms. Pines had fixed his tie for him. They were at the church now. Dipper waited in his seat. Pacifica had already gotten up front to the alter. 

She surprised everyone by wearing a white suit instead of a dress. Candy and Grenda are in matching hot pink Bridesmaid dresses up front as well. The color reminds Dipper of Pyronica. None of Pacifica's family were invited. 

Finally, Mr. Pines walks Mabel down the aisle. Mabel's dress was long and elaborate and scented with that same pink color. It was bejeweled too. Her hair was up and had flowers in it. She looked beautiful. 

Dipper felt his phone vibrate but now was not the time to answer it. Mabel was at the alter now. There was the ceremony and the vows. Mabel grinned like idiot and Pacifica cried. It was all really great and emotional. The reception was a lot less heavy. Mabel's dress actually came apart to become a shorter dress for the party. Mabel got a dance with her dad and a dance with her brother.

"You're a better dancer than I remember, dipping sauce."  
"Practice makes perfect."  
"Aw, did you practice for my wedding?"  
No, Bill just really likes to go dancing, so Dipper's picked up the skill so he won't be an utter embarrassment, but Mabel doesn't need to know that.  
"Yep. Can't be stepping on my sisters feet, now can I?"

They cut the cake. Mabel shoved a piece in Pacifica's face and Pacifica promptly did the same to her. It was all real fun. A guy dipper didn't know sat down next to him. He didn't think anything of it until he saw Mabel wink at him.

"So, hey, you're Dipper, right?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm Kevin I-"  
"Sorry to interrupt but my sister just winked at me. That means she's up to something. She didn't happen to put up to hitting on me, did she?"  
"Well, kind of."  
"Figured. Look, I'm sure you're nice but I'm already seeing someone, so nothing's going to happen between you and me."  
"Fair enough."  
"Just one thing though. Mabel doesn't know that I'm seeing someone and I'd like to keep it that way."  
"Why?"  
"I love her, but she kinda hates the person I'm dating so I'm keeping the peace as long as possible."  
"Ah, I can understand that. I'll just say we didn't hit it off and leave it at that."  
"Thanks man."  
"Not a problem."

Dipper talked to Kevin off and on for a while. Dipper has to admit, if he was a lonely single gay guy, Mabel's selection would have been spot on but Dipper's already in a happy relationship and isn't interested. 

He loves Bill and will not choose anyone over him. He's not a cheater either. The next few days spent at Mabel and Pacifica's house were half party, half chill. Finally, though it was time to go home. Dipper boarded the plane gladly. 

He's missed his family. Bill and Alex picked him up at the airport in Portland and they went home. Bill seemed... nervous the whole way. That worried Dipper. Alex kept talking about popcorn but Dipper was too tired to really process anything and just made acknowledging grunts. 

Dipper finally got home. He kissed Bill and pecked Alex on the forehead then decided he's going to take a nap. He walked into his bedroom and stopped. There was a fluffy orange kitten with a triangular white spot on its head sitting on the bed. 

"WHY IS THERE A CAT IN HERE?!"  
Bill quickly walked in and hugged Dipper.  
"Surprise?"  
Dipper glared at Bill and Bill shrunk back a little.  
"What did you do?"

"I'm sorry. There was a new pet store in town and I made the mistake of letting Alex drag me inside. He found this little guy there and gave me that puppy dog look and begged me for him. I tried to call you but you didn't answer. I know you said no pets, I'm sorry."

"Jesus Christ."  
"His name's Popcorn."  
"Is he what Alex was rambling about in the car?"  
"Yes."  
"We're taking him back."  
"But Alex loves Popcorn!"  
"He's. Going. Back."  
"Pine tree, he's a sweet kitty. Let him stay."  
"What if we have tourists that are deathly allergic to cats? Do you want that lawsuit?"  
"We'll clean the shack extra good and keep Popcorn out of the museum and gift shop."  
"No."  
"Well... Then _you_ get to explain to a four-year-old that his first pet has to be taken back."  
"He can have a fish."  
"But Alex wants a kitten."  
"We can't have a cat."  
"Popcorn?"

Both adults turned to see Alex pop his head in the room looking for the cat. Popcorn hopped off the bed and went over to Alex who squealed and picked up the kitten. The cat just let Alex do whatever and was pretty chill. It didn't even take it's claws out of hiss when Alex squeezed it a little too tightly. It was the perfect cat for a child. Dipper sighed and walked over to Alex, getting on his level.

"P.T., do you like Popcorn?"  
"The cat is going back to the pet store first thing tomorrow."  
Alex's face fell.  
"What?"  
"We can't have a cat."  
"But- but- but-"  
"No."  
Alex started tearing up.  
"I- I'll take care of him! You don't have to. Let me keep him. Please!"  
"I said no."  
Alex started crying.  
"I'm sorry but we can't have a cat. Some people are allergic to cats. What if a tourist who is allergic to cats comes through here? They could die."  
"You're mean!"  
"I'm not mean."  
Alex ran out of the room with the cat.  
"Alex!"  
Bill walked over.  
"He's upset now. I hope you're happy."

"Oh, don't think you have the higher ground now. You still bought a cat without talking to me about it. It's your fault we're in this mess. Now you go comfort Alex. I'm going to take a nap. Then we'll all deal with this together, alright?"

"Alright."

Bill walked off and Dipper went and took a nap. Later they all talked about it as a group.

Popcorn never did go back to the pet store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Updates will be almost non-existant on every story for a while. I'm finally writing my novel and am solely focused on that right now. (I'm on chapter 3!)
> 
> It's going to be gay and full of supernatural stuff because I just have to put demons in everything I write apparently. 
> 
> Check my progress out here:
> 
> my writing blog   
>  [summary first draft](https://thefoggylondonview.tumblr.com/post/166887057683/its-not-the-best-since-i-literally-started)


End file.
